Held Back
by Corrupted Dreams
Summary: Two sisters trying to run away from they're big brother, what will happen when they meat the team? Will they find they're salvation, or trouble? ( Not good at summary's ) Dom/Letty, Leon/OFC, Vince/OFC***COMPLETED!!!***
1. Profiles

**New Characters: ****Angelina, Christina, and Zachary.**

**Profiles:**

Name: Angelina Maria Vasquez, 

**Nickname: Angie,**

**Age: 19,**

**Hair: Straight brown hair, with purple highlights,**

**Body: Slim and somewhat muscular,**

**Piercing: 2 on each ear,**

**Tattoos: A fancy cross on tailbone, and an Arabic design around belly**

**              button,     **

**Eyes: Dark Violet,**

**Skin: Tan,**

**Car: 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R, painted black with a painted fearie on the **

**        hood, and glowing purple lightning in back of fearie and flowing down **

**        the sides of the car. Has purple neon lights under car, and Chrome **

**        Gianella Wheels,**

**Relation: Zachary and Christina's sister.**

**Name: Christina Nicole Vasquez,**

**Nickname: Christy,**

**Age: 19,**

**Hair: Straight Dirty blond hair, with red highlights,**

**Body: Skinny and somewhat muscular,**

**Piercing: 1 on each ear,**

**Tattoos: none,**

**Skin: Tan,**

**Eyes: Crystal Blue,**

**Car: Dodge Viper painted black, with silver and red flame decals flowing **

**        down the sides of the car. Has red neon lights under car, and Chrome **

**        18-inch Lowenheart BR-5/Nitto NT555R,**

**Relation: Zachary and Angelina's sister.**

**Name: Zachary Daniel Vasquez,**

**Nickname: Zach,**

**Age: 27,**

**Body: Well Built,**

**Hair: Straight Dirty blond hair,**

**Piercing: none,**

**Tattoos: none,**

**Skin: White,**

**Eyes: Dark Green,**

**Car: White Volvo S70,**

**Relation: Angelina and Christina's big brother.**


	2. Mornings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for my characters. Please don't sue because all u will get are a couple of mothballs.

      Hey ppl, this is my first fic, plz read and review, the first chapter is kinda boring, but I promise it will get better!

~* Chapter 1 *~

Angelina's p.o.v.

            " You're going to be late for school! ". Zachary screamed as he turned on all the lights in our room. I opened my eyes and glinted at him. My hand quickly flew up as he turned on another light. I jumped out of bed in fury and turned off all the lights. " I'm fucking up already Zach! ". I shouted. " Ok, then get dressed! ". He yelled. I rolled my eyes, and slammed the door shut as he walked out. When I turned around, I saw my sister Christina sitting at the edge of her bed laughing. 

            I ignored this, and started going through my closet, pulling out the clothes I was going to wear today. Christina soon joined me. Once I laid out my outfit on my bed, I stumbled into the bathroom. I knew Christina would soon be banging on the bathroom door, so I quickened my pace. I cleaned myself up, then blowdryed my hair. " 5…4…3…2…1 ". I whispered to myself. Christina immediately started knocking on the door. " Come on Angie! ". She shouted. I chuckled to myself and let her in. A cold gush of air hit my face as I opened the bathroom door. Once Christina was in the bathroom, I let the towel that was wrapped around my body drop onto floor. 

            I decided to wear my faded hip huggers, and a black tank top that said ' cars rule ' on it. I slipped on a pair of black flip-flops, and walked into the kitchen wear Zachary was reading the morning paper. " Don't you care if you're late? ". Zachary asked me. " No, not really Zach ". I said pouring Christina and I cups of orange juice. " How many times do I have to tell you that I hate school? ". I asked annoyed. " I'm just trying to show you, that you can be more than some stupid mechanic ". He said sipping his coffee. " Well, I want to be a mechanic, that is my hobbie, and if it wasn't for you making me go to college, I would have already gotten myself a job at some garage! ". I snapped at him. Christina then walked out of the bedroom. She was wearing shorts, a pink baby tee, and her pink pumas. " Please don't tell me you two are already fighting so early in the morning ". She said shaking her head. I handed her a glass of orange juice. " Come on, we gots to go ". I said getting my keys. She grabbed her keys, and we left, leaving Zachary behind. Christina and I were studying to be Doctors, although we hated the idea. We loved fixing cars, and of course racing them. For now, we race, and we also have part time jobs as nurses. We got into our cars and peeled off down the street.

            Monday is such a bad day. It's the morning after Sunday, and most of us are half asleep. Christina and I got out of our cars, and headed toward our friend. " Hey Mia! ". I shouted jogging over. " Hey guys ". She said smiling sweetly. " Guess what ". She asked excitedly. " My brothers going to pick me up today, because my car broke down! ". She squealed. My eyes went wide, and Christina did the same as I looked at her. " So we get to meet him? ". Christina asked. Mia nodded. Wow, I couldn't believe my luck! Christina and I have been looking for a getaway from our brother Zachary for about 3 years now, and this just might be it. For the rest of the morning, Mia explained her whole life style to us. Street racing and everything!

*~*~*

            It was now 3 min. until the bell would ring letting us out of school. I could hear Christina packing everything into her book bag nervously. " Calm down chica ". I said chuckling. The bell rang, and we grabbed Mia. She lead us outside to where her brother stood, next to a beautiful RX-7. I gasped, Mia grabbed our arms and lead us to Dom. " Hey Dom ". Mia said hugging him. I could see Christina eyeing his muscles, I didn't blame her, he was hot! " Dom, these are my friends Angie, and Christy ". Mia said introducing us.  We shook hands and smiled. " They're street racers ". She included. A broad smile spread across his face. " Why don't you ladies come over our house tonight? ". He said thinking. " Were gonna go to the races ". Mia concluded. Christina almost fainted. " Sure ". I answered for us. " Great, meet us at our house at 11:00 ". He said, and then left. Mia gave us her address, and then followed Dom. Christina looked at me as if I was crazy. " Zach is not gonna let us go ". She whispered. A sly smile crept on my face. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Well, there ya have it! The first chapter! I hope you guys liked it, if it sounded boring, im sorry, it will get better though, remember to review, no reviews = no updating. I luv u guys! * Amanda *


	3. Earning Respect

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, blah, blah, blah, you noe the drill. On to the story!  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
Angelina's p.o.v.  
  
" Yo Zach, me and Christy are going out! ". I shouted once I was half way out the door. " Wait! ". He yelled running towards us. " Fuck, we were almost out too! ", Christina whispered. " Where are you guys going? ". He asked. " Were going to a Vanessa's house ". I said smiling sweetly. Vanessa was a friend who my brother knew well. "Fine, curfew is 1:00 in the morning ". He told us. We walked out, and I could see Christina rolling her eyes. " Want to go in my car? ". I asked. She nodded. I was wearing my black long sleeved, fish net top, with a purple bra. For a bottom, I wore my black leather mini skirt with my rocker belt, and for shoes, I wore black leather knee high boots that had buckles all the way down. My hair was blowdryed, and I had applied black eyeliner, and some clear lip-gloss. Christy was wearing a see-through red tank top, with a red bra under, and black leather hip huggers that tied at the sides. For shoes she wore her combat boots, and her hair was put up into a messy bun, she to applied clear lip-gloss, and mascara. I started thinking, * a girl my age should be free. I'm 19, how can I have a curfew? It just didn't make any sense*.  
  
The Torretto household was beautiful. " Wish I could live here ". Christina commented. " Me too ". I said nodding. We walked up to the door, and Christina rang the doorbell. I started looking around. I then saw 6 beautiful cars parked in the driveway. I gasped. The door swung open and revealed Mia. " Hey chica's " .She said smiling. We both received hugs, and then were lead inside. " Guys, these are my friends Angie, and Christy ". She said introducing us. " Angie, Christy, this is the team, of course you know Dom, that's his girlfriend Letty, the hairy one is Vince, the shrimpy one is Jesse, and the pimp is Leon ". Mia said laughing as Leon, and Vince practically ran over and shook hands with us. Christy was already giggling at what Vince was telling her. I shook my head in disagreement. " Ok, who's riding with who? ". Dom asked. " Angie will ride with me ". Leon announced. " Please boy, get over yourself ". I said rolling my eyes. " I have my own car ". I said shaking the keys in front of his face. Letty started laughing at him. We all followed Dom as he walked out the door. " That's your car? ". Leon asked me as we approached our cars. " Yea, that's my baby ". I said smiling. " Nice ". He said then got into his own Skyline. * Boys got taste *. I thought nodding. Letty rode with Dom, Christina with Vince, Mia with Jesse, and Leon and I rode in our own cars.  
  
We entered the alley in a v formation. It was the perfect spot to street race. It was out of the way of traffic, and the buildings were old warehouses, and garages. We all came to a stop in the middle of the alley where we had every body's attention. Dom was the first to get out, followed by us. Hoe's crowded around him, but Letty soon took care of that. " Meooowww, I smell Skanks, why don't you two just pack it up before I leave trade marks on your face ". Letty snapped. * Go Letty, Go Letty * I thought. The hoes left and Letty resumed her space in Dom's arms. " You go girl ". I said as I walked over to Dom to see what was going on. " You gotta keep your man on a leash, you know what I mean? ". She said, and then looked up at Dom. He was looking at her weird. " Just kidding babe, you know I love you ". She said chuckling. I chuckled then looked at the Latino guy that was checking me out. " Hey, the names Hector, didn't catch your name though sweety ". He said slyly. " That's cuz I didn't give it ". I said smirking at his lame ass pick up line. " And lets see how sweet I am once I smoke your ass at racing ". I said chuckling. " Ha ". Letty said giving me a high five. " Oh, so you're racing tonight? ". He asked. I nodded. " Angie, Hector sets up all the races, you can give your money to him, and good luck beating me ". Dom told me. " Won't need it hun ". I said giving 3 large to Hector. " Yo, scanners are clear, lets get this race started! ". Leon yelled into the transmitter. Hector smiled. " Alright people, lets go! ". He yelled. We all got into our cars, and drove onto the street where the race was going to be held. Leon blocked the street and paid close attention to the scanners. Dom, Hector, some rookie, and I drove up to the finish line. We revved our engines ready to start. Some guy from Hector's crew held up his hands slowly.He swung them down, and I stepped on the accelerator. In one second, I was doing 70 mph, then 80, 90, and finally 100. Hector was left behind, while Dom was quickly catching up to me. We were seconds away from the finish line, and Dom quickly passed me, I pressed the Nos, and passed the finish line in a tie with Dom.  
  
We slowed our cars down, and came to a stop. Dom had a shocked face on when he came out of the car. " What's wrong? ". I asked as a smile crept on my face. " You, I, we, you tied me! ". Dom shouted. " That's right cowboy, did you figure that out all by yourself? ". I asked laughing. " Damn girl, you got skills, only the team and I could ever tie Dom ". Letty said impressed. " Thanks ". I said smiling. " So we split the earnings? ". I asked. Dom nodded. Hector gave us each $6,000! " You rock chica! ". Christina said as I gave her the money to hold. " Is she as good as you? ". Dom asked. " Hell yea, were one of a kind ". I said laughing. " Good, because I would like you both to be on my team ". Dom said smirking. I gasped. " I only allow the best on my team, and from the looks of it, you two are one of the best ". Dom said laughing. Christina and I were speechless. We had just been asked to join the best team in Cali. " Sure! ". I managed to spit out. " Great, you guys can move in if you want ". He told us. My face fell. " There's one problem Dom, my brother, he wont ever let us move out of that house! ". Christina shouted. Dom's face fell also. " He doesn't even know that we street race, he thinks we designed our cars for fun! ". I protested. " Well, if you girls want, I can talk to him ". He offered. " Ok, but just give us a month, see if he loosens up a bit ". I told him. He nodded. " We have part time jobs as nurses every Tuesday, and Wednesday ". Christy explained. " Ok, I can work with that, I own a garage, if you two ever want to work there, you are welcome to ". He explained to us. " Sure Dom, this all sounds great, I mean, we would gladly give up our jobs as nurses, we hate it, but I need to talk to my brother and work this out, so in a month, this will all work out awesome! ". I said smiling. " Great ". He said smiling. " But, in the meantime, I'm going to be having a party at my house tonight, and you gals are coming ". He said smiling. " Party at my house! ". He shouted. The whole crowd cheered. " People we've got cops, lets go! ". Leon yelled. We all scrambled around, and ran to our cars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Woooo! Party! Ok, sorry, well, there's chapter 2, plz review and let me noe wut you think, remember, no reviews = no story! Luv you all, * Amanda * 


	4. Dirty Dancing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters, blah, blah, blah 

**~* Chapter 3 *~**

**Angelina's p.o.v.**

**            I had followed Letty back to Dom's house. " Common girl, let's party ". Letty said smiling. I started laughing and followed her inside. Dom, Leon, Jessie, Mia, Christina, and Vince, were already there. Leon and Jessie were playing " Test Drive 2 "; Vince was showing off to Christina by playing his guitar as she danced to it, and Dom I guess was waiting for Letty. She walked over to him and dragged him next to Vince and Christina, and then started dancing. I walked over to Jessie and Leon, and sat in the middle of the two. " Hey Angie ". They both mumbled. " I play winner ". I called right when Jesse crashed into a building and Leon crossed the finish line. " Not fair! ". Jesse complained. I snatched the controller away from him, and set up for a new game. " Your gonna lose ". Leon said chuckling. " You wish ". I said smirking. I picked the Supra as my car, and Leon picked the Lotus. The light flickered red, yellow, then green, and I pressed X. I would always bump into Leon, and make him crash into buildings. " Cheater! ". He shouted. " No, you're just a sore loser ". I said laughing at him. He grabbed my waist, and slung me over his shoulder. " Let me go! ". I screeched, pounding on his back. He walked into the kitchen, and finally put me down. " What do you want to drink? ". He asked. " You did all that just to ask me what I wanted to drink? ". I asked laughing. " Yup ". He said opening the refrigerator. I smirked. " Corona ". I finally answered. " Your not old enough to drink ". He said lifting one eyebrow. " In my world I am ". I said chuckling. He smirked, and handed me a Corona. " How old are you anyway? ". I asked him. " 23 ". He answered. " Aren't you a lil too old to drink? ". I asked to bother him. " Haha, very funny Angie ". He said chuckling. We took long swigs of our beer, and then walked back into the living room. " Common, let's dance ". I said pulling him into the crowd of people dancing. " I don't dance ". He complained. " You do now ". I said as I started grinding against him. " Toxic " from Crazy Town was blasting out of the stereo. Our dance got dirty as Leon trailed hot kisses down my neck. I smiled slyly. **

**Christina's p.o.v.**

**            " What do you want to drink? ". Vince asked me over the blasting sound of music. " Snapple ". I yelled. He nodded and went to go get the drinks. " Hey sexy ". I heard someone say in back of me. Who ever it was then grabbed my ass. I swung around ready to punch him. " Who the hell are you? ". I asked this man. " Edwin, u? ". He asked with a slick smile. " None of your business, who the hell do you think you are to grab my ass? ". I snapped. " Do I look like a skank to you? ". I asked furiously. " Whoa, Christy why the fuck are you screaming at Edwin? ". Vince said handing me my Snapple. " This asshole grabbed my ass! ". I shouted. Vince's face went red. " You grabbed my girls ass? ". Vince asked lifting his eyebrows. * My girl, sounds good *. " Chill out Vince, I didn't know she was with you ". Edwin said heading towards another hoe. He grabbed her ass, and she started giggling. I rolled my eyes. Vince swung an arm around my waist, and lead me towards a chair, where he sat down and dragged me down with him. I looked up and saw Angelina. I started laughing. She was driving Leon crazy. " Oww ". I whispered as Vince bit my neck. He smiled and kissed the spot where he had bitten me. I looked at my watch, and screamed. Vince jumped up in surprise. " Fuck, Angie its 1:30! ". I yelled. " Shit, shit, shit ". She said kissing Leon on the cheek, and grabbing my arm. I pecked Vince on the lips and left as Angie dragged me out. I could see the guys bewildered faces as we just left them standing there. I giggled to myself.**

**Angelina's p.o.v.**

**            " Shit Christy, he's going to kill us! ". I shouted as we both jumped in my car. I quickly started the car and raced off down the street. I got on the highway to avoid traffic, but I was also going 100 mph. I soon heard a siren behind me. It was a cop. " Stupid ass cop! ". I shouted and stepped harder on the accelerator. I kept switching lanes quickly, moving in between cars. " Angie, just take the damn ticket! ". Christina shouted at me. " Nuh huh ". I said getting off at our exit. I checked the rear view mirror for the cop, and saw him keep on going down the highway, completely missing us. " Yes! ". I shouted. Christina let out a breath she seemed to be holding. I slowed down my car to 40 mph. I laughed to myself softly. " Bad cop, no donuts! ". I shouted stupidly. Christina burst out laughing. We finally reached our house at 1:40. I parked and got out. " Get ready ". Christina said as I unlocked the door. We found Zachary on the couch reading a book. He looked up, and we stood there in silence knowing he wouldn't let us get to our rooms without him talking to us first. " It's 1:40! ". He shouted. I sighed. " We lost track of time ok? ". I said leaning on the wall. He ran a hand through his hair. " Your curfew is 1:00! ". He shouted now getting up. " Christina, I expected Angie doing this, but you? ". He said taking this a little to far. " I'm disappointed in you Christina Nicole Vasquez ". He finally spat out. I saw a tear run down her cheek. She was weak when it came to this. " Look Zachary, it isn't her fault, she kept on telling me that it was time to go, but I didn't listen ok? ". I snapped. I cared a lot for Christina, seeing her cry was too much for me to handle. Zachary smirked. " Ok, sorry Christy, Angie, your grounded for a week, no going out, no talking on the phone, you got me? ". He said putting on a hard face. " Yes mother dearest ". I said walking past him, and going into my room with Christina close behind. * The things I do for my dear sister *. " Angie, thank you so much! ". She said tackling me with kisses and hugs. That night I fell asleep with tonight's race on my mind. I couldn't wait till the next race. I smiled, and slowly drifted off.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**            There's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it, plz review and let me noe wut u think, Thank you all who have reviewed so far, luv u all! * Amanda ***


	5. Sneaking Out

**Hey ppl! Thanx 4 all of ur reviews! If at any point my fic becomes really boring, don't be shy, and please tell me! Aight ppl?   
  
Litl A: Hey grl, thank you for reviewing, but first of all, I have no idea wut a   
BETA is, and, this is the way everyone sets up they're paragraphs, I   
don't noe of any other way to set them up, hope u like my story!  
  
mmmmocha: Hey chica, umm, ok the story behind Zach, is nuttin, He is just   
VERY over protective as u can see! lol, and well, he doesn't like   
outlaws…he wants the best for his sisters…and well that's   
kinda it, well, im sure you will probably get a betta idea as the  
story goes on.  
  
Every one else who has reviewed, tanku so much! Now, on to the story!!!  
  
  
~* Chapter 4 *~  
  
Angelina's p.o.v.  
  
I woke up to the sweet shoving of Christina. I had been shoved off of my bed, and wasn't very happy. " Christy, why the fuck did u have to shove me?!? ". I shouted rubbing the arm that I had fallen on. " Cuz its 30 min. until school starts! ". She yelled digging in the closet. " Fuck, how come Zach didn't wake us up! ". I shouted. " Angie you air head, he works today! ". She said throwing clothes over her head. " Shit, that's right! ". I said joining Christina in the closet. Zachary was a lawyer, he worked Tuesday – Saturday. I ran into the bathroom, and cleaned my self up, then quickly put my hair in a messy bun. I ran back to the room to find Christina not there anymore. I put on my jean capris, with my white tank top, and my white air force one's. I ran out and found Christina quickly eating her breakfast, shoving everything down her throat. I calmed down, and started wondering why I cared if I was late for school? I scratched my head and confusion, and then shrugged it off. I drank my cup of orange juice, and then ran out with Christina. She was wearing hip huggers, a blue baby tee, and her blue pumas. " Let's take your car ". She said running to the passenger side. I unlocked the doors, and we quickly jumped in. I started up the car, and pulled out.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Christina's p.o.v.  
  
It was an hour till the dismissal bell would ring. " You coming to the races tonight? ". Mia asked me in a whisper. " Ummm…I don't know, I don't want to leave Angie alone ". I said looking over at Angie who quickly whipped her head around. I had told Mia how Angelina had covered for me last night. " No, Christy, I covered for you for a reason, I'll be fine, just promise me that if you race, that you'll win ". Angelina told me chuckling. I looked at Mia, then back at Angelina. " Your going ". Angelina ordered, and then turned back around. Mia started giggling. " Well there ya have it ". I told Mia laughing. In another 40 min., the bell rung, and we all shot up, quickly walking out. " Ok, I meet you at your house at 11:00? ". I asked one more time before taking off with Angelina. " Yea, don't be late! ". Mia shouted, and then walked off. We got in the Skyline, and drove off.  
  
That night, Angie helped me get ready. She picked out black suede pants that looked faded, then for a top, she gave me one of those Shakira tops to wear that was red, with black sparkles. For shoes she gave me black boots to wear, and then I let her do my makeup. She applied mascara, eyeliner, and then red lip-gloss. I looked hot! * If this doesn't impress Vince, I don't know what will * " This outfit looks great Angie! ". I said smiling. " Thank you ". She said bowing. I chuckled. " Ok Zach, I'm leaving! ". I shouted walking to the door. " Vanessa's? ". He asked. " Yea! ". I shouted back. He nodded, and I left, giving Angelina a quick hug.   
  
Angelina's p.o.v.  
  
On our way home from school, I had stopped at a video rental store, and rented " Training Day " It was one of my favorite movies, but one of the Latino guys reminded me of Hector. " Angie, I'm going out with a very nice lady tonight, her name is Veronica, and I expect you to behave while I'm gone ". He said eyeing me suspiciously. " I'll be back in about 3 hours, BEHAVE! ". He said running out the door. A smile crept on my face, and I quickly jumped into my closet.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I had put my hair up in a messy bun, with strands of hair falling at the sides of my face. I put on my black corset, and my skin tight black leather hip huggers, that had blue fire running up my legs. I applied mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss. I put on my boots, and headed out. It was now 12:00. I had taken up one whole our getting dressed! Damn me! I had two hours to go. When I got to Dom's house, the party had been on for about 30 min. Christina, was, whoooaa, she was making out roughly with Vince! Jesse and Mia were nowhere to be seen. And we all know where Letty and Dom are. Leon, as I had expected was sitting in a chair with some hoe in his lap. I sighed. * What the fuck do they see in these fucking hoes? * " Leon, can you go one day without having some skank all over you? ". I asked crossing my arms. He jumped up, the hoe almost falling on the floor. " Look hun, he's mine tonight, so stay away ". The hoe said finding her balance. " You can have him, along with all the other women who he gets cheap lays from! ". I said turning around and heading towards the door. " Angie! ". He yelled chasing after me outside, and standing in front of me. " Leon, is that what you wanted from me last night, a cheap lay? ". I asked furiously. " No ". He answered me. " Do I look like a hoe to you? ". I asked once again pissed. " No, Angie, I was really interested in you last night aight? ". He said running a hand through his hair. " I'm sorry, I didn't know that you wanted…us to be something ". He explained. I nodded taking a deep breath. " Christina told me what happened, what are you doing here? ". He finally asked me. " Zach went out on a date, sooooo, I snuck out ". I said grinning. Leon sighed shaking his head.**

**            " Ok bad girl, let's go back inside ". He said putting a hand around my waist. " Leon, didn't you pick me tonight? ". The hoe asked as we got inside. " Look Rachel, I got an awesome girl in my arms that I would like to get to know better ". He said looking down at me. " I'm sure you can find another guy to screw tonight ". Leon said chuckling. I smiled. " Angie! ". Christina yelled from Vince's lap. I untangled myself from Leon, and hugged Christina. " How did you get out? ". She asked curiously. " Well…Zack is out on a date with a girl named Veronica ". I said giggling. Christina gasped. She then looked at Leon who had wrapped his arm around me again. "Oh my god, you guys are…together? ". She asked as her hand flew up to her mouth. " Well, I see that you and Vince are also getting along very well from the looks of it ". I said laughing. Christina went crimson red. " Common, let's go get some beer ". I said pulling Leon into the kitchen. **

**            " So, now that were…an item? ". Leon said pulling out some beer. " Yeaaaa ". I said grabbing one. " You think I can get a kiss from you? ". He asked on the verge of blushing. I put a half smile on, and downed the rest of my beer. I cornered him, and grabbed his chain, bringing his face to mine. Our lips touched, and almost immediately, I felt his tongue playing with my lips. I parted them, and lead my tongue towards his. " Ooooohhhh! ". I heard Christina say. I quickly broke the kiss, and turned around. " I am going to kill you! ". I screamed. I ran after her all around the house. Vince and Leon finally caught us both. " Common, girls, be nice ". Vince said kissing Christina's ear. I smirked. The next two ours were spent goofing around with Leon and Vince. Of course, we had to go. We kissed them good bye, and left with smiles pasted onto our faces. **

**            " What a night! ". Christina said stepping inside our house. I chuckled. " At least your not grounded! ". I shouted walking to my room. We changed into boxers, and shirts, and started watching " Training Day " We were in the middle of a conversation about the team, when we heard Zachary walk into the house. We shut down the lights, and T.V. And dove into bed, **

pretending to sleep. We both fell asleep while trying to pretend. *  I wonder what will happen tomorrow…hmmm * 

***~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~***

**          Hey all of ya Chica's who have been reviewing! Let me noe wut you think, and if you want, leave me some new ideas, I would really appreciate it! Luv u all!!!!! * Amanda ***


	6. Leon to the Rescue

**Hey ppls, tanku to all have reviewed, im glad u all like my story! I luv u all!**

**Litl A: Hey grl, look, first, I have read over 4 books this month, second, this is my fic, I will write it however I want to, but thank you for ur suggestions, third, why are u getting all up in my face, when ur the only one who seems to be having a problem with my fic? And, finally, I am not the only one who writes my fics this way, also, I am not writing a novel, I am having fun! Y don't u try doin the same?**

**Mmmmocha: Hey chica, ur reviews are really inspirational, Im glad ur enjoying my fic, plz keep on reviewing! **

**To all others who have reviewed, tanku, and any questions u have, I will answer, or u could always email me!  On to the story.**

**~* Chapter 5 *~**

**Angelina's p.o.v. **

**            Today was finally Friday! It had been 2 days since I had seen the team, and I was going crazy. Christina had raced last night against Edwin, Hector, and some rookie. She told me she had won, and that Dom had been impressed. I was bored. I sat there in economics class, listening to my teacher, who was teaching some pointless lesson, that I wasn't really interested in. I slammed my book closed, and shoved all my stuff in my book bag. I took out a sheet of paper, and some pencils, and started drawing a Ferrari Maranello on the paper. My mind wandered off drowsily, as I had just begun to draw the tires. " Excuse me ". I heard my teacher snap at me. " Mrs. Vasquez, please, I am trying to teach you something worth knowing! ". He said now waving a hand in my face. I snapped out of it annoyed. I never do anything in this class, why should he care if I was paying attention or not? The girls behind me started giggling. I turned around to see the most popular guy in the class whispering something to them. I rolled my eyes. Only two more days until I could see the team again. I then started wondering, if Leon had been screwing hoes these past two nights. Hopefully not, I think Christina would have noticed something, but then again, she was with Vince, caught up in her own thing. I grew desperate, and before I knew it, my hand shot up. " Yes? ". My teacher asked. " May I please use the restroom? ". I asked sweetly. He rolled his eyes and nodded. I got up, rushing out of the room. **

**            I made my way slowly to the bathroom, trying to calm myself down. The mirrors in the bathrooms were wall length, which was awesome. I finally reached the bathroom, and drank, what felt like a gallon of water, then splashed some on my face. I was fixing my hair, when Mia came out of one of the stalls. " Mia! ". I shouted. " Hey girl ". She said giving me a tight hug. " How's the team? ". I finally asked. " Good actually ". Mia said giggling. " Mia ". I said preparing myself for the question that would soon come out of my mouth. " Do you know if Leon has been sleeping around? ". I asked nervously. " Oh, well, I did see him making out with this girl named…Jenny ". Mia said looking me in the eye. " What?!? ". I asked furiously. A mischievous grin spread across her face. " Nah chica, I'm just kidding, He's been hanging out with Jesse, playing video games ". She said laughing. I glared at her. " That was not a cool joke Mia ". I said trying to prevent the smile that was tugging at the sides of my face. She started laughing harder. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. " Nice outfit by the way ". She said calming down. " Thanks ". I said looking at my reflection in the mirror. I had picked out a light blue tank top, a jean mini skirt, and my black suede hush puppies. I had blowdryed my hair, and applied black eyeliner, and mascara. " Hey I got to go, maybe I'll see you this weekend? ". Mia said making her way out of the bathroom. I nodded and waved good bye. I sighed, and went back to class. Shit, we still had 5 min. until the bell would ring. For the next 5 min. I sat there and drew my Ferrari. **

**            The bell finally rung, and I ran out, making my way downstairs through the crowed, and managing to find my way outside. I leaned against a wall, watching people walk by, probably getting ready to go out and party, not having a brother breathing down your neck 24 hours a day. * Where the hell is my sister? * We had taken her car today, and I was stuck here until I found her. " Hey cutie ". The guy from my last class said cornering me. " Hey Rick ". I said rolling my eyes, getting ready to beat the crap out of him. Before I knew it, he had my wrists grasped tightly in his hands, and his face only inches away from mine. " Get away! ". I screamed. He was a lot stronger than I. I couldn't get him off of me. I tried pushing him off, but he only squeezed my wrists tighter. He was about to kiss me, but suddenly, as if though a miracle had just happened, he was off of me. I looked around confused. I then saw Leon throwing punches at him. I took hold of Leon's arm, and did my best to try and ply him off of Matt. I couldn't, he was too strong. " Leon! ". I screamed ear piercingly. " Ahhhh! ". He said holding his ear. " Thank you! ". I sighed. I saw the security heading towards us. " Shit, Let's go! ". I screamed. I saw Christina on the way over to Leon's car, and I guess she got the point, because she left. I jumped into his car, and he peeled off. " So, what are you doing here? ". I asked. He shrugged slowing his car down. " Right here ". I said pointing to my house. We parked and he looked at me. " I guess I missed you ". He said smiling. I smiled back, and threw myself at him. I found myself on his lap. At that moment Christina pulled up beside us. Leon rolled down his window. " Yo Christy! ". He shouted. " Vince says to meet him at Subways! ". He told her as a smile crept on her face. " Tell Zach I went to Vanessa's! ". She yelled getting back in her car. I looked back at Leon. " You missed me? ". He asked. I looked down blushing and nodded. " Good ". He said right before kissing me. This time we weren't interrupted. He tongue crept into my mouth, searching for my tongue. He found it, and teased me. He made me move in closer, deepening the kiss. I broke the kiss, slowly pulling away, not really wanting to, But we were in a car, it was hot. " Lets go inside ". I said tugging him out of the car. He gave me a half smile, and followed. " Thanks for rescuing me by the way ". I said right before walking into the house. " Anytime babe ". He responded.**

**            Christina's p.o.v.**

**            I got out of my car, and headed over to Subways. I could see Vince's head. I smiled, and ran the rest of the way. " Hey babe ". I said taking the seat in front of him. " Hey ". He said traveling over to my side, and hugging me tightly. I coughed slightly giggling. " I cant breath ". I gasped. He quickly loosened his grasp over my body. " I missed you to ". I said returning the huge hug. " Ok, lets go eat ". He said getting up, and taking me with him. We ordered our subs, and happily went back to our booth. " Hey guys ". I heard from behind. I turned around, and saw part of the team come in. Letty and Mia, sat in front of us, then Dom, and Jesse, squeezed in, on the sides. " Hey guys ". I said smiling. Letty took hold of what was left of Vince's sandwich, and ate it. He glared at her. " I was gonna eat that! ". He said looking at the empty wrapper, and back to Letty. Mia and I started laughing. " Oops, sorry ". She said sucking the remains off her fingers. Vince smirked. " Where's Leon? ". Dom finally asked. " He's with Angie, at her place ". He replied. Dom nodded, but Letty and I started giggling. " Ok guys, I'm hungry ". Jesse said getting up, and walking over to the cashier to order. The rest of the team followed, laughing at Jesse's impatience. **

**            Angelina's p.o.v.**

**            We had made it to my room, and Leon had found his way to my stomach, biting at my navel. I then heard my front door open. " Shit! ". I said sitting up. I took the two bottles of Corona and stashed them in my drawer. I took out my math books, and placed two in front of us. " Pretend your teaching me something! ". I whispered frantically. Leon started mumbling something, and I pretended to listen. My door swung open, and in came my brother, ready to start screaming at me. He looked at me confused. " Zach, this is my friend Leon ". I explained. " Leon? ". He mumbled. I then saw Leon's face. " Leon!?! ". Zachary screamed. Leon looked up. " Hey Zach ". Leon said innocently, but failed miserably. " How do you know Leon? ". Zachary asked me. I was going to say I knew him from school, but something was up, Leon knew my brother's name. " Wait, you two…know each other? ". I asked very confused. Zachary ran a hand through his hair. " This is your brother? ". Leon asked. I nodded. " Shit ". He mouthed. Zachary had started pacing. " Angie…Zach, is Dom's brother ". Leon explained. **

***~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~***

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Lol, I hope you guys have fun pondering on wut will happen next! Lol, remember to review ppls! Sorry I took so long to update, but I think it was worth the wait. Luv u all!!!!! * Amanda ***


	7. Telling Dom

**Hey ppl, glad all of ya like my fic. Thanx to all of my reviewers!**

**Tempest: Now, wut kind of person would I be if I had told you that Zach and Dom are brothers? Hehe, glad u enjoy my story chica, plz keep reviewing.**

**Haley: Hey grl, im happy u like my fic soo much, and, this is the good part of being the author, we can do this to u ppl! That's what keeps u guys reading, and interested! Lol, yes I am pure evil…hehehe**

**SleepMonkey241: Thanx so much for reviewing and sticking up for me chica! Ur great, Ur also a great writer by the way, lol, plz keep reviewing, and of course, enjoy the story!!!**

**Thanx to the rest of u 2:**

**DomLetty4eva**

**Litl A**

**Alena**

**Loubelle**

**AngelRose82**

**I am me – me am I**

**Mmmmocha**

**Ok now, on to the story!!!!!!!!**

**~* Chapter 6 *~**

**Angelina's p.o.v.**

**            " Whaaattt!?! ". I screamed, pushing myself off of the bed. Leon looked at me nervously. " I have another brother!?! ". I screamed once more, refusing to believe that Dom, of all people was related to me. " And Mia, she is my sister to!?! ". I yelled. Zachary sighed. * Dom is such a cool person, how could he be related to me? * " I want answers Zach! ". I screamed. He sat down on my bed taking another deep sigh. " Angie, our mother left Mr. Torretto, Dom's dad, when she found out that they raced cars, she was scared and took me away with her, and met your dad, or our dad ". Zachary explained to me. Leon had some how calmed me down, and had managed to sit me down on the bed. " Mom changed my last name to Vasquez when she met our dad, and then… well…you and Christy were born…". Zachary was now up and pacing the room again. " The thing is that…Dad, wasn't really your Dad…Mom told him you were his but…that was a lie…Mr. Torretto was your biological father ". And with that, he let out a long deep breath that he had been holding in. I was taking this all in slowly. My whole life had been a lie…I didn't even know my real father. Mia, and Dom, were my brother and sister…" Why didn't you tell me? ". I asked, my voice faint. " Because I knew that Dom, and the team were into racing, and I didn't, and still don't want you becoming one of them, and all that chaos ". I was pissed off by now. I know Zachary wants the best for me…but did he have to lie? * How am I going to confront Dom and Mia with all of this? * " Now, back to the most important part ". Zachary said glaring at Leon. " How did you meet them? ". He asked. " Well, Mia is in most of my classes, and she introduced me to Dom, this past week, I have been going to they're house, not Vanessa's ". I said looking down. " Have you been racing Angie? ". He asked furiously.**

**            " Yes ". I said looking at Leon, then back at Zachary. " You little piece of shit! ". He said grabbing my arm, and pulling me off my bed. He slapped me hard across the face. I fell back, and tripped onto the floor. " Hey man, don't fuckin' touch her! ". Leon yelled shoving Zachary up against the wall. " Shut up Leon, you have no say so in this ". Zachary said getting in Leon's face. " I'll be damned if I don't, I thought a boyfriend's job was to protect his girl ". Leon said helping me up, and bringing me into his arms. " Leon, and you? ". Zachary said gulping. " No way would I ever let this happen ". He said pulling me away from Leon. Zachary then looked at me confused. " Where's your sister? ". He asked. I didn't answer. " Where is she!?! ". He shouted shaking me. " At subways…with the team ". I said pulling my arm away from him. He rushed out of the room, and I could hear him slamming the front door. I grabbed Leon's hand, and pulled him outside.**

**            Christina's p.o.v. **

**            V had taken me into his arms, and was grossing out the team, by kissing me. I smiled against his lips. " Dominic Torretto! ". I heard a voice boom. I looked up and saw Zachary. " Shit ". I whispered. * Wait, how did Zachary know Dom's name? * Dom shot up, and turned around. " What are you doing here Zachary? ". Dom boomed. The whole restaurant had turned around, and was listening to our conversation. " I came for my sister ". He said pointing towards me. Dom whipped around. Eyes widening. " Excuse me?!? ". Dom said grabbing hold of the booth. " Yes Dom, you do have two more sisters ". Zachary told him. * What, sisters? * I pushed away from Vince, and stood up. " What the hell is going on? ". I shouted. Zachary then explained the whole story, about Mr. Toretto, etc. " So, all these years, I had 2 more sisters, and you didn't tell me anything?!? ". Dom said turning red. Zachary nodded. I was so confused. I didn't know what was going on. Dom was my brother? That means Mia is to. " Wait, let me get this straight, Angie, and Christy, are our siblings? ". Mia asked Zachary in that sweet little voice of hers. At that moment, Angie and Leon rushed in. Dom's eyes widened again. " Angie, do you know? ". He asked. " Yea, now I do ". She answered. I saw Vince make eye contact with Leon. " How could you lie to me? ". I asked very confused. " Well, you lied to me, I thought you told me that you had been going to Vanessa's house? ". I stayed silent. I had been lying to him. I remember before my Mom, and whom I thought had been my Dad started doing drugs, they always used to tell me two wrongs don't make a right, and I guess they were right after all. * God, when I needed them the most they weren't here, why did they have to go and die? * " Well, at least I know the truth now ". I said finally speaking up. Dom looked over at Angie and I. He looked as confused as we did. The whole team seemed very confused and lost. " This is not good ". Angie whispered. Leon had taken a seat, and pulled Angie onto his lap. Everyone was silent. **

**            They didn't know what to do. Sure, Angie and I were welcome to move into the Torretto household, but what about Zachary. He would make that impossible. I sighed. I saw a tear roll down Angie's cheek. I wondered why she was crying, then understood. Our whole life was a lie. We hadn't even known our real father. Dom had told us about his horrible death. This was seriously too much for one afternoon. Everything had come out. Letty sighed. " Just another day in the life of the team ". She said letting out one more sigh. We all chuckled softly except for Zachary. " Now, I would really appreciate it if you guys moved somewhere away from us ". Zachary said crossing his arms over his chest. Dom looked at him with rage in his eyes. " Are you kidding me? ". Dom asked. " These girls are coming home with me, I mean you didn't even know that they were hanging with us for the past week, they could have been doing pot, and you wouldn't have noticed ". Dom said trying to control his anger. " I don't think so Dom, you're a delinquent, not brother material ". Zachary said laughing. " Oh really, well, I did one hell of a fine job with Mia, she is going to be a Doctor ". Dom said smiling at Mia. Zachary stayed silent. He couldn't say anything. Dom was right, he had done a very good job making sure all of her homework was done, keeping her safe, and well, turning her into something. " What ever, take them, they're both pieces of shit any ways! ". Zachary said storming out. Dom followed him, and stopped him from walking out of the restaurant. He punched him straight into his face. Zachary screamed, and tried to hit Dom back, but Dom grabbed his arm with his left hand, and punched his gut with his right. Zachary bent over wincing, and coughed out some blood. He left quickly not wanting any trouble. I looked around, and for once noticed that everyone had left the restaurant. When Dom walked back to us, everyone fell into complete silence.**

**            Angelina's p.o.v.**

**            Dom looked at us softly, and for once we saw the sensitive side of him. " I'm so sorry you guys, I didn't know ". He said sitting back down. I sighed. " It's ok Dom, it isn't your fault ". I said looking him straight in the eye. He nodded. " Welcome to the team ". Jesse said smiling, trying to lighten up the mood. Mia came over and ruffled up Jesse's golden curls. Everyone started laughing. " You think he'll be back? ". I asked them. Dom looked at us worried. " I don't know ".**

***~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~***

**Ha! So how'd u like the chapter? U see, the good thing bout being the author is that you know what is going to happen next! Lol, plz review and let me no what you think, any suggestions or ideas, would be great! I luv u allllll!!!!!!! Peace Out * Amanda ***


	8. Lovely Time

Hey ppl, to tell ya da truth, at first I thought that no one wuz gonna like my fic, but I guess I wuz wrong, thanx to all of u! Everything is going to flip ova this chapter, you'll see wut I mean when u finish reading, lol.

**Happy hunting/ Haley: Hey girl, don't worry you will understand why Angie didn't hit him back in this chapter, thanx for spreading da word bout my fic around chica, I really appreciate it, Enjoy chapy 7!**

**On to the story!**

**~* Chapter 7 *~**

**Angelina's p.o.v.**

**            Christina and I had packed up all of our stuff, and moved into the spare bedroom in the Torretto household. Although, I doubt we would be using it much…**

**" Common Angie! ". Christina yelled from down stairs. The team was going to watch " American Pie 2 ".**

**I finished putting the last of my clothing away, and ran downstairs.**

**" Finally ". V grumbled. I stuck my tongue out at him, and sat down in a chair snuggling comfortably into Leon's lap. Jesse popped in the movie, and we all fell silent as the movie started. **

**" Vince, be a dear, and please make some popcorn ". Mia asked sweetly. He groaned and got up, picking up Christina to. " Hey ". She said pouting as he slung her over his shoulder. I chuckled softly to myself, then grabbed Leon's corona, and took a swig.**

**" Corona stealer ". He mumbled as I handed him back his beer. I placed a soft kiss on his lips, and he seemed to forget about the beer. The commercials ended, and the real movie began. V stumbled into the room, and placed Christina back on his lap. My mind wondered off. Zachary's image appeared into my mind. " You piece of shit! ". That's what he had called me. No one, I mean no one had ever called me that. It broke my heart that my brother, my family, had called me that. My own flesh and blood…I hadn't hit him back this after noon…I had stayed silent, and let Leon defend me, which was weird. I usually stand up for myself, but I couldn't hit Zachary, as much as I wanted to, I just couldn't. The fact that my brother thought I was a piece of shit tore me apart. I may not have been Ms. Perfect, but a piece of shit? Damn…a tear rolled down my cheek. Leon noticed this, and took me upstairs, away from the team. **

**" What's wrong? ". He asked once we were in his room. **

**" My brother thinks I'm a piece of shit Leon ". I said dropping onto the bed. " Leon, my own brother says I'm a piece of shit! ". I shouted slamming my hands on the bed right before I burst out crying. He put his arms around me, and held me close. **

**" Don't listen to him baby, you're not a piece of shit ". He whispered into my ear. **

**" Yes I am! ". I shouted, pushing Leon away. " I race, and fix cars, I'm a freaking outlaw! ". I shouted. **

**" Listen to me! ". Leon yelled grabbing hold of my shoulders. " You are not a piece of shit, you are perfect Angie, just because your not some fancy lawyer, doesn't mean you're a piece of shit! ". He said shaking me. Thousands of tears were pouring out of my eyes. He loosened his grip on me, and brought me into a soft hug. " Baby, don't listen to your brother ok? ". He said kissing me softly. I nodded wiping my eyes.**

**" Thank you so much for being there for me Leon ".  I said looking into his eyes.**

**" No problem babe, I care for you, you know? ". He said as a smile came onto his face. I nodded silently, and then looked at him. Before I knew it, I was straddling him. I leaned forward, and kissed him. Our kiss lasted. I didn't let his tongue into my mouth for a good minute. Leon was practically begging by then. I slowly parted my lips, and his tongue darted into my mouth desperately searching for mine. When he caught my tongue, he went crazy. Teeth were knocking, and tongues were fighting. I broke the kiss gasping for air. Leon's hand traveled to my skirt, and started undoing the zipper…**

***~*~*~*~***

**Christina's p.o.v.**

**" Where did Angie and Leon go? ". I whispered to V. He shrugged concentrating on the movie.**

**" Maybe something's up? ". I asked turning around.**

**" Wanna go be nosy? ". He asked as a sly smile appeared on his face. I smiled back.**

**" Were gonna go be nosy ". I announced getting up. **

**" Peace Out ". Vince said following. The team nodded, to preoccupied on the movie to acknowledge us. I dragged Vince upstairs towards Leon's room. What I heard really, I mean REALLY disturbed me. She was my sister. I cringed up my nose in disgust. **

**" Ok, I don't wanna be nosy no more ". I said grabbing Vince, and leading him away from the door. He smiled slickly.**

**" What? ". I said chuckling. **

**" You know what ". Vince said backing me up into a wall.**

**" Ooohhh ". I said laughing. He rested his hands at the sides of my face, and kissed me.  I let his tongue enter my mouth. He grabbed mine with his own, and explored the rest of my mouth. I pulled away, leading the way to his room. He turned me around, and once again kissed me. He slammed the door close with his foot. I fell on the bed, and he quickly got on top of me. He slowly slid off my shirt while kissing my neck…**

***~*~*~*~***

**Angelina's p.o.v.**

**            I woke up in Leon's arms around me. I smiled. The thought of Leon and I was very pleasant. He groaned and tightened his arms around me. I winced. " Oww ". I said trying to squeeze out of his grasp. **

**" Oh, sorry mami ". He said loosening his grasp as he woke up. I turned over and smiled. **

**" Good morning ". I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed my neck. **

**" Breakfast! ". Mia shouted through the door. I groaned.**

**" Do I have to get out of bed? ". I asked no one in particular. Leon nodded as he yawned. I pouted. I pushed myself out of bed, and walked into the bathroom drowsily. I almost screamed when I turned on the lights. " Leon, look at what you did to my neck! ". I whined. He had left hickies all over my neck! Leon appeared behind me. **

**" Sorry babe, but you know it was worth it ". He said chuckling. I giggled. He then saw his own neck.**

**" Shit Angie! ". He shouted. I started laughing.**

**" Sorry babe, but you know it was worth it ". I said mocking his tone. He smirked at me, but it soon turned into a smile. He turned around eyeing me. Out of nowhere, he started tickling me.**

**" Nooo! ". I squealed. I tried running away, but it didn't work. " I wont give you any cover up makeup! ". I shouted. He quickly stopped. I started laughing at him. I ran into my room, and got my cover up makeup, then ran back to Leon's room. " Hope no one saw me ". I mumbled. I quickly covered up all of our hickies. We got dressed and joined everyone downstairs.**

**" Hello guys ". Christina said looking at me mischievously. I did the same back. V started laughing at Leon.**

**" What you laughin at brotha? ". Leon asked.**

**" You ". V said cracking up. " You're trying to cover up your hickies with makeup! ". The whole team started laughing. **

**" Well, at least I don't look like a new bread of Leopard with all those spots on your neck ". Leon said in that gruff voice of his that I was so attracted to. I giggled. Vince smirked and started talking about something else. **

**            The rest of the afternoon was spent goofing around, and eating shit. My cell phone rang at 5:00.**

**" Hello? ". I asked.**

**" I can't believe you left me Angie! ". Zachary yelled.**

**" Zachary, please don't start this again ". I pleaded as tears filled up my eyes. **

**" You are such a bad sister, you left your brother for someone you don't even know! ". He yelled again. I ran upstairs right before I broke down. The team was outside playing Basketball. **

**" Zach please! ". I begged. " Don't do this to me! ". I pleaded falling on the floor. **

**" Then why are you doing this to me? ". He asked. I could here the pain in his voice.**

" I keep on thinking what an asshole you think I am…I just want the best for you! ". He said in a sorry voice. 

**" I know, I'm sorry! ". I yelled yanking my hair, tears flowing out of my eyes. **

**" Then why did you leave!?! ". He shouted.**

**" I don't know, I'm sorry!!! ". I shrieked. I hung up the phone, and my head and arms fell to my knees. I threw the phone, and it hit the closet, making a lot of noise. The phones battery fell out hitting the floor. * My brother is in pain because of my selfishness! * I took out my bag, and started packing my things. Throwing my clothes into my bag, not bothering to fold them. All I knew right now was that I needed to get back to my brother. I finished quickly, and rushed to my car. **

**" Where are you going, what's wrong!?! ". Leon shouted grabbing me. He turned me around. I looked straight into his fear filled eyes. There was so much fear and pain there. Everything was tearing me apart. But my brother was blood, and he was hurting because of me! **

**" I can't see you anymore Leon ". I said tearing myself away from him. **

**" What! ". He shouted. " No Angie, please, you can't do this Angie, and don't you know how much I like you!?! ". He shouted grabbing me again. I stopped, looking at him, studying him. I shook my head vigorously. **

**" What the hell is going on? ". Christina asked confused.**

**" I CAN'T!!!!! ". I shrieked very loudly. I got into my car, and took off down the street. I looked back, but kept on going, trying to forget about Leon, and the team.**

***~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~***

**Haha, Im soooo evil, hehe! I know you guys are going to kill me, but hehe, I have to do this, sorry!**

**I changed the way I write because it was getting really hard for ME to read what I was writing, and I like it this way too. So what do you guys think? Kool chapter huh? Lol, well now you have to review, or no more story! Ok? So go, review! Sorry, I gotta dip now, * Amanda *  Luv u all!e sHes**


	9. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my own characters! Now onto the story!**

**~* Chapter 8 *~**

*** Christina's p.o.v. ***

**I watched in awe as Angelina drove away. What the hell just happened? " Leon what the hell did you do!?! ". I shouted turning around to face him.**

** " Nothing, I didn't do anything! ". He shouted running a hand through his hair.**

** " Then why is she leaving? ". I yelled. **

**" I don't know alright, I don't know! ". He yelled walking into the house. **

**" Ughhh! ". I shouted in frustration. I took my keys, and started up my car, driving in the same direction as Angelina.**

*** Zachary's p.o.v. ***

**I was outside waiting for Angelina when she got here.**

**" Hey ". She whispered walking up to me.**

**" Your back? ". I asked as a*fake* tear ran down my cheek.**

**" Yea, I'm back, and I'm not leaving again ". She said throwing her arms around me. A grin spread across my face. I put back on my sad face as she let go. " I'm sorry ". She whispered.**

**" You're forgiven ". I said as a faint smile crossed my face. She smiled and grabbed her luggage. I followed her inside, trying to stop another grin from appearing on my face. " Unpack, we have guests coming over at 8:00 ". I shouted through the hallway as Angelina closed her door.**

*** Angelina's p.o.v. ***

**            I blow dryed my hair after taking a quick shower, and put on a long red dress that hung on all the right curves. I applied red lipstick, black eyeliner, and black mascara. The doorbell rung sharply at 8:00. I heard the soft voice of a female, then a deeper one. I checked my reflection one more time, and then went outside to meet our guests.**

**" Angie, meet Veronica and her younger brother David ". Zachary said introducing us. " Veronica, David, this is Angie ". Veronica and I shook hands, but David slightly bowed and kissed the back of my hand. I did my best to hold back an expression of disgust as his eyes met mine. His eyes were a light brown, he wasn't built, and he looked a little chubby. Nothing like Leon…I shook Leon out of my mind, and brought my attention back to Earth. **

**" So where are we going? ". Veronica asked sweetly.**

**" Oh, well it's a nice little restaurant that is not to fancy, but they make very good food, I believe its called Cha Cha Cha ". Zachary explained in his most arrogant voice. She smiled. Zachary lead us outside.**

**" Whose car is this? ". Veronica asked with a disgusted look on. She was looking at my beautiful Skyline, my pride and joy, and she was looking at it as if it was some kind of monster. **

**" Oh, that is my neighbors car, he often leaves it here because he runs out of parking space ". Zachary explained nervously. I stayed quiet, not wanting to start trouble. Zachary held open the car door for Veronica, and David held open a car door for me. I wasn't used to such treatment. I climbed in the backseat, mouthing a thank you to David. He smiled and climbed into the other side. On our way to the restaurant, a bunch of street cars passed us, going at east 100 mph. I could have sworn one of them was Mia's, but I wasn't sure. I was getting uneasy. Zachary was only going 60 mph. I grew impatient, and desperate to race. I swear my heart started pumping rapidly. I closed my eyes, trying to forget everything that had happened this past week. **

**" Are you ok? ". David asked. I nodded taking a deep breath.**

**" I just have a headache is all ". I said trying to smile, but I failed. Nothing was right. What I was doing wasn't right. This wasn't me! I shut my eyes tight to keep tears from flowing out of them. In a couple of minutes we were at the restaurant. I stepped out carefully. I felt light headed. I hadn't eaten anything the whole day. **

**" Are you ready to place your order? ". The waitress asked.**

**" Yes ". Zachary answered. They all ordered huge plates of food. I felt stupid because all I ordered was a small bowl of salad. **

**" Excuse me ". I said getting up as my cell phone rung.**

**" Is the call important? ". Zachary asked. I nodded walking outside quickly.**

**" Hello? ". I asked expecting to hear Leon's voice.**

**" Hey chica, where are you!?! ". Christina shouted.**

**" At Cha Cha Cha with Zach's new girlfriend and her younger brother ". I explained.**

**" Why did you leave, was it Leon? ". She asked almost panicking.**

**" No, it wasn't Leon, Its Zach, I – I – I cant explain right now! ". I yelled. I then heard a distant voice. Christina fought with it for a while, but then gave up.**

**" Hey babe ". I heard a soothing voice say. Leon…Its was incredible…his voice totally calmed me down. **

**" Leon? ". I asked almost in a whisper.**

**" Yea…are you ok? ". He asked. **

**" Yea, I guess ". I sighed. **

**" Your at Cha Cha Cha right? ". He asked.**

**" Umm, Yea…why? ". I asked.**

**" Because I want to see you, and sort everything out ". He explained.**

**" No Leon you cant, there is nothing to sort out! ". I yelled.**

**" To late ". He whispered, and then all I heard was a dial tone. I heard a load roar. I quickly turned around, and saw Leon's Skyline. I gasped as he got out. **

**" Hey mami ". He said hugging me. I hugged back, not being able to control myself.**

**" Leon, if my brother sees you, he is going to have a fit! ". I shouted.**

**" I don't care if he sees me ". Leon said grabbing me by the waist. " By the way, you look very pretty ". He said smirking. A smile took over my face. I sighed placing my hands at the sides of his face. He took a seat on the hood of his car. One silent tear fell down my face.**

**" What is going on? ". He asked wiping the tear away with his thumb.**

**" I told you, it's my brother ". I said taking my hands off of his face slowly.**

**" Dammit Angie, I told you not to listen to him! ". He shouted dragging me down, and placing me on top of his lap. **

**" It's hard ". I whispered.**

**" I know, but believe me I know him, he will say anything to get his way ". He whispered. " You – ".**

**I cut Leon off kissing him. I broke away quickly getting off of his lap.**

**" I have to go ". I said giving Leon one more smile, then walking away.**

**" Angie ". He called out. " This isn't over ". He said with a half smile as I turned around.**

**" I know ". And with that I went back into the restaurant. **

***~*~*~*~*~***

*** Christina's p.o.v. ***

**It had been a 3 days since we had seen Angelina. Dom was having a fit, not knowing how to get a hold of Angelina, and Leon was dying to talk to her but, every time he called her, she wouldn't pickup. I could kill her for doing this to Leon the poor guy was heartbroken. The hoes couldn't even get him to smile…**

**" Leon ". I said waving a hand in his face. He didn't budge. " Leon! ". This time I smacked him over the head.**

**" Ow! ". He said glaring at me, and rubbing his head.**

**" Leon, please smile! ". He turned around, put on a fake smile, and turned back around. " That's it ". I said grabbing my keys.**

**" Christy, where you goin girl? ". Letty asked walking out of the kitchen.**

**" I'm going to go get Angie ". I said running out the door. I got in my car, and peeled off down the street. When I got to Zachary's house, there was a car parked in front, that I didn't recognize. It was probably Veronica's. Perfect time to walk in. I knocked on the door, and Zachary answered it. I pushed him out of my way, and walked into the living room to find a woman, a younger looking guy, and Angelina.**

**" Christy! ". She yelled snapping up, and running over to hug me. I hugged her back.**

**" Who is she? ". I heard the young man whisper to the women.**

" Girl, you have to come back home, the whole team is going crazy, especially Leon! ". I shouted pulling away.

**" Who is Leon? ". The young man asked standing up.**

**" Christy, this is David, my boyfriend, and Zach's girlfriend Veronica ". Angelina said introducing us as Zachary walked in. This enraged me.**

**" Angie that is not your boyfriend, your boyfriend is the one who is in your real home depressed! ". I screamed.**

**" WHAT! ". David shouted.**

**" Nothing, don't listen to her hunny ". Angelina said trying to calm down David.**

**" Christina, out NOW! ". Zachary screamed.**

**" You can't throw out your own sister! ". I screamed.**

**" I thought you said you only had one sister? ". Veronica asked.**

**" I do, as you can see, she is not my sister ". He said addressing my clothing.**

**" Angie, this-this life isn't you! ". I shouted. " You have a family back home going crazy because they don't know how to get a hold of you! ". I yelled. She broke down crying. Veronica and David were lost in our fight. " Angie I need you to do something, I need you to forget about Zach ". I told her softly. " He's my brother, I can't! ". She said shaking her head. " Dom is also your brother ". At this her head snapped up. " Just think about it ok? ". I said realizing I had gotten her thinking. She nodded. I walked out knowing that I had gotten into her head, knowing that reminding her that Dom was her brother, brought her back to reality. All she needed was that extra push from Leon, which would soon be arranged…**

***~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~***

**Hey guys, im lyk so sorry that it took me this long to update! But thanx to all of ur reviews! And don't think this is it! There is a surprise coming up in the next few chapters! So get ready ppl! Lol, rememba to review! Luv u all!!!!!**

*** Amanda ***


	10. Bad Memories

Hey all of my lovely reviewer ppl!!! Sorry it has taken me this long to update, but I've been busy wit skool and shyt, so here it is!!!

~* Chapter 9 *~

* Angelina's p.o.v. *

            " **What in gods name was that? " Veronica asked standing up. **

**" Who is Leon? ". David asked. They burst out with questions I didn't even know the answers to.**

**" Excuse me ". I said getting up and grabbing my keys as I walked out of the house.**

**" Angie! ". Zachary yelled running after me, but it was to late, I was already half way down the street. I slowed down at a corner, and turned to see the beach. I stopped my car, and got out carefully, leaving my shoes in the car. The sounds coming from the ocean were soothing. The beach was completely empty, the most I could see was an old couple about a mile away. I sighed letting myself drop onto the sand. My mind wandered off going back 2 years ago when everything was perfect. Zachary wasn't half the asshole he was now, and I was ten times stronger. I was one of the leaders of a team called the Fallen Angels. Back in Florida, we were the best. Zachary, Christina, and I, had moved here a year ago. The Fallen Angels consisted of my ex, Juan Carlos, Christina's ex, Mario, and our best friend Kathy.  Everything was perfect. Christina and I were in love with the greatest guys in the world (Or so we thought), we had it all going for us, until one day I found JC, and Kathy having sex, in my bed! The next thing I knew, Christina was at my side sobbing, telling me that she had found Mario in bed with some hoe.  My world broke down, all of my dreams seemed to float away…**

**** Flash Back ****

**            Christina and I had just gotten home from work. I kicked off my shoes at the entrance, and fell on the couch. I grabbed the remote control, and turned on the T.V. I switched to MTV 2 they were showing videos. All of a sudden, I heard a very distant moan. It sure as hell wasn't the T.V. I got up and walked up the stairs slowly, the moans becoming louder with every step I took. I recognized the male voice as JC…I opened the door slowly, expecting anything. I saw JC holding Kathy up against the wall, as her legs were wrapped around his waist. I stood there not knowing what to say or do. Kathy's eyes opened, and froze when she saw me. She pushed JC away, grabbed hold of the covers, and wrapped them around her sweating body.**

**" Angie, it's not what it looks like! ". JC shouted putting his boxers back on. **

**" JC, if it isn't then what is it? ". I asked furiously. He looked at me blankly. I turned around as I heard the soft panting of my sister Christina. " What's wrong? ". I asked her.**

**" Mario…and some slut…in…bed ". She said in between sobs. I took her into a hug, and glared back at JC.**

**" Were leaving ". I announced, and then started packing.**

**** Flash Back Over ****

**            Tears were pouring out of my eyes. I didn't know whether to stay with Zachary, or to live happily Dom. I would have gladly chosen Dom, but if only it was that easy. Zachary had raised me…and what did I give back in return? I life full of lies. I didn't feel that bad though, he had lied to me too. I ran a hand through my hair taking in a deep breath. I really wanted to get to know Dom. He was my long lost brother…and Mia…she was my big sister…who I had considered a very good friend until now…it was now 7:00. Tomorrow was Monday…another long day at school, well at least I would see Mia…or would that just make everything worse? I didn't know what to think anymore! I was so confused. I decided to take a nap. I threw my head back and dozed off…**

***~*~*~*~*~***

**            I opened my eyes to the soft moonlight that was now hitting my face. " Shit ". I mumbled to myself. I looked at my watch, it read 5:00. " HOLY CRAP! ". I yelled shooting up, and diving into my car. I slowed my car to a stop as I reached my house. I was careful to not make any noise. I made it successfully to my room without waking up Zachary. **

***~*~*~*~*~***

**            My alarm clock went off immediately at 6:00. I grabbed it throwing it into a wall. " Fuck, now I have to bye another alarm clock! ". I grumbled sliding out of bed. I made my way to the bathroom, to start my morning routine.**

**            When I was finished, it was 7:10. I had blow-dried my hair, and applied black eyeliner. I had slipped on my black Capri's, a Sixers jersey, my black leather visor, and my black Jordans. When I stepped outside, I was surprised to see that Zachary wasn't there. " Yes ". I whispered to myself. I grabbed a toast, and ran out. I was greeted by Mia when I got to school. **

**" Hey girl! ". She said running to give me a hug.**

**" Oh my god chica! ". I shouted pulling away.**

**" Where have you been, the whole team is going crazy! ". She said throwing her arms up. **

**" I know, I know, I've been thinking is all ". I responded with a faint smile.**

**" Well, are you done thinking? ". Mia asked laughing. I frowned.**

**" No…I don't know…maybe? ". I mumbled." I'm sorry sis ". I said pouting. She smiled and gave me a hug.**

**" Why are you hugging me? ". I asked bluntly. **

**" You called me sis! ". Mia said pulling away and placing her hands on my shoulders. I smiled.**

**" Yea, I guess I did ". I said chuckling. The bell rung, and she swung an arm around my shoulders leading me inside.**

**            The rest of the day was boring as hell. I hadn't been paying any attention. As always, I was flooded by my thoughts. The same question popping into my head again, and again. Should I stay with Dom, or Zachary? I couldn't help but laugh at the black eye Leon had left Rick. Rick hadn't touched me since. **

**            " We'll be learning the Muscular System next class ". My teacher shouted as the bell rung. I grabbed my stuff taking my time. I wasn't in a hurry. I had no where to go, no one I wanted to see…I walked slowly through the halls. When I finally reached outside, I found David waiting for me.**

**" David? ". I said as I reached him.**

**" Hey Angie, I was worried about you, Zachary said you didn't come home last night ". He said looking at me curiously. **

**" I'll explain everything when I get home ". I said leading him to my car.**

**" This is your car? ". He asked once again curiously.**

**" I said I'll explain everything when I get home ". I got in my car. He followed me home. I froze in my car when I saw who was waiting for me. I practically jumped out of the car. **

**" Leon! ". I shouted running to his side. I was received with a hug.**

**" I'm so glad you're here! ". I shrieked. I buried my face into his neck.**

**" You're coming home with me ". He said determined. Everything went through my mind.**

**" No she's not ". David said strongly as he got out of his car. Leon looked at me questioningly. **

**" Excuse me? ". Leon said pushing me aside. **

***~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~***

**            Hey ppl! If you only knew what was gonna happen in the next few chapters! Hahahahaha!!! :: evil grin :: Ok, sorry, Ahem, so there is Chapter 9, just so all of you noe, my pen name has been changed to Fallen Angel. Now go review!!! Peace Out! I luv u all!!!!!!!!!**

*** Amanda ***


	11. Pregnant?

Ok, no one has been reviewing my story anymore! * sniff * * sniff * If only 2 ppl review my story this time, then forget it! (Srry if I sound bitchy! I luv u all!!!) Thanx to all the reviewers so far! Here's chapter 10!

** Chapter 10 **

* Angelina's p.o.v. *

**            " Excuse me? ". Leon said pushing me aside. " Your gonna stop me? ". He asked crossing his arms over his chest. **

**" Leon, please baby, calm down ". I said grabbing one of his arms. The last thing I needed was Leon going to jail for beating up my brothers girlfriend's little brother. **

**" What do you mean, * baby *? You still consider him your boyfriend? ". David asked. **

**" Yes…No…I don't know! ". I screamed. Leon turned to me, pain in his eyes. **

**" If you don't wanna be my girl then just tell me ". Leon said, pain filling his features. **

**" Leon I didn't mean it like that! ". I shouted.**

**" Then what did you mean? ". He asked running a hand through his hair.**

**" I need time to think! ". I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.**

**" What the hell is there to think about Angie!?! ". He yelled. " You either like me, or you don't! ". Leon said calmer than before. **

**" Dammit Leon, it's not just you! ". I shouted. " I don't know if I want to stay with Dom, or Zach! ". I yelled taking a seat on the hood of his Skyline. He sighed. I made my decision right there and then. I remembered how Zachary always wants to change me. He never was happy with just me. The team was though. They took me in as I was, baggy clothes and all. " David…you don't like me ". I said lifting my head.**

**" What do you mean? Of course I do ". He said confused.**

**" No you don't, that fancy girl you know isn't me…I'm a street racer ". I confessed. **

**" WHAT! ". He yelled.**

**" I'm a street racer, the only reason I act like some snobby rich girl is because of Zach ". I said relaxing a little bit. Feeling as if some weight was just lifted off of my shoulders. David looked at Leon, then me. He shook his head then left, unsure of his actions. I turned to Leon.**

**" What does this mean? ". He asked.**

**" What do you think? ". I said walking up to him. The pain disappeared and happiness filled him as a smile took over his face. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. I kissed back, kissing him harder. He moaned against my lips as his hands traveled up my body. I heard a car drive up behind me, and stop. I whipped around to find Zachary. Veronica came out of the passenger side.**

**" You little bitch! ". She yelled. " That isn't my little brother! ". She yelled. I couldn't help but laugh.**

**" No shit, I don't think Leon looks like your brother either, he's a lot cuter ". I said giggling.**

**" What do you think this is? A game? ". She shouted.**

**" No, I broke up with your brother ". I said still laughing.**

**" How can you dump my brother, than get together with trash? ". She asked chuckling. Rage filled me. I grabbed her red hair with my left hand, and then stuck her with my right. Leon grabbed me, holding me back from doing any more damage. I glared at her.**

**" Stop it now Angelina! ". Zachary yelled helping Veronica up.**

**" Stop what? I'm leaving for good Zachary! ". I yelled.**

**" No your not! ". He shouted grabbing my arms forcefully. Leon punched him. Zachary quickly let go of me, and tackled Leon. Zachary threw a punch at Leon, but Leon ducked, and Zachary ended up hitting Leon's car instead. Leon got pissed and pushed Zach up against his Mercedes. Leon threw another punch at his stomach. Zach doubled over in pain and yelped. I smiled. **

**" Go pack up your shit, your leaving today! ". Leon yelled. I ran inside and took out my duffle bag, and shoved all of my stuff in it. I swung the bag over my shoulder, and headed for the door. Outside, Leon had knocked Zachary out, and Veronica was weeping over him.  " Ready? ". Leon asked. I nodded. " Ok, lets go ". Leon shouted jumping into his car. I got into my car, and we both drove off together. **

*** Letty's p.o.v. ***

**            Christina had told Leon to bring back Angelina. Hopefully he would. The whole team missed her. We couldn't explain it, we only knew Christina, and Angelina for maybe a little more than a week, and we had all grown close. Dom couldn't explain himself. He was worried about Angelina. After Leon told us that Zachary had hit her, we all grew worried that next time he hit her, it would be more fatal. I then heard the door creak open, and Leon stepped in. He closed the door behind him and looked up at the team that were all in the living room, desperately waiting.**

**" Where is she!?! ". I shouted. Leon shook his head slowly, looking at the floor. **

**" Fuck! ". I yelled throwing my pillow on the floor. Angelina then slowly came in.**

**" Hey people! ". She shouted. The teams' heads whipped up. At first they were confused, but then they smiled. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. " I missed you too Letty ". She said hugging me back. The whole team received hugs. Dom almost killed her with his huge bear hug. Mia was crying as always, she was the most sentimental one. " What are we doing tonight? ". Angelina asked as Leon wrapped his arms around her from behind.**

**" Well, I don't know about you people, but me and Letty are going to go celebrate upstairs ". Dom said grabbing me by the waist, and dragging me upstairs. I blushed understanding what he meant. **

**" Dom, your sister just got back! ". I yelled. **

**" I know, that's why were going to go celebrate ". Dom said nodding. I sighed giving up. **

**" I want to go celebrate! ". Leon whined. Angelina hit him playfully.**

**" What, I do! ". He whined again. Dom finished dragging me upstairs, and pulled me into the room. Dom closed the door, and pushed me up against it kissing me hard. I moaned as his mouth traveled to my neck. My hands traveled under his shirt, ripping it off…**

*** Christina's p.o.v. ***

**            " You wanna go celebrate? ". Vince whispered into my ear, as his mouth found my earlobe. I couldn't resist it. I nodded, running upstairs with him. I felt guilty for leaving Angelina down there after all the work I went through to get her back, but Vince was making me feel so good right now, I couldn't help it. I think I was falling for Vince…ever since I left Mario…Vince has been the only one that has been able to capture my heart the way Mario did. I was starting to get scared though…I was supposed to get my monthly visit today…but I didn't. I haven't told anyone yet I was going to wait a couple of more days, maybe it was all just a mistake, and maybe I'm just paranoid…**

*** Angelina's p.o.v. ***

**            Leon and I had decided to stay downstairs with Mia, and Jesse. Jesse made us popcorn, and Mia popped in The Fast and the Furious. **

**" Is it me, or does Vin Diesel look almost exactly like Dom? ". I asked. Mia shivered. **

**" That's weird ". She said chuckling. **

**" He does kinda look like Dom ". Jesse said putting a handful of popcorn into his mouth. **

**" A little I guess ". Leon said shrugging. I giggled and kissed him softly. **

**" Glad I'm back? ". I asked him. He smiled.**

**" Yea, why wouldn't I be? ". He asked.**

**" I don't know ". I said laying my head on his shoulder. He chuckled, and we returned our attention to the movie.**

*** Christina's p.o.v. ***

            **I woke up with Vince's arms around me. I suddenly felt the need to throw up. I took Vince's arms off of me, and ran to the bathroom. I lifted the seat, and gagged. A tear fell down my cheek…I began to think I was pregnant. How the hell would I explain to Vince?  Fifteen minutes later, I flushed the toilet, and Vince knocked. **

**" Yea? ". I choked out.**

**" You ok baby? ". He asked me.**

**" Yea ". I responded washing my hands, and opening the door. There stood Vince confused. **

**" What's wrong? ". He asked reaching out and putting a stray hair behind my ear.**

**" Nothing, the food was probably bad last night or something ". I said pushing his hand away. He nodded, and left me alone. I turned the faucet and splashed some water on my face. I looked at my reflection. What if I was pregnant? I shook my head, and continued with my daily routine. **

*** Angelina's p.o.v. ***

**            I woke up snuggled up to Leon. I kissed him softly, and he woke up. **

**" Hey ". He said drowsily.**

**" Good morning sunshine ". I said laughing at his expression as I called him sunshine. He smirked.**

**" WERE GOING TO THE BEACH!!! ". Letty yelled through the door. Leon had gotten scared, and fallen to the floor. I collapsed in giggles as he sat up.**

**" Why is it that you girls are always so damn cheery in the morning? ". He asked getting up.**

**" That is so not true, I can be as grumpy as you sometimes! ". I yelled.**

**" No shit ". He said chuckling. I slapped his arm playfully. We got into our bathing suits, and walked downstairs. I had put on a black bikini top, that had little red cherries printed all over it, and my black surfer shorts. Letty surprised me by wearing a bikini that was red, with silver stars printed all over it. Christina wore a pink bikini top that had little flowers printed all over it, and her pink surfer shorts, and Mia, was wearing a blue bikini, that had little dolphins printed all over it. All the guys enjoyed the sight of us. Dom got really protective about Mia though. He had raised her, and now she was all grown up. I wouldn't blame him.**

**            When we finally got to the beach, Jesse, and Mia had gone into the water. Letty, Christina, and I, had all made the guys stay, and rub suntan lotion over our backs (which they probably enjoyed anyway). I moaned softly as Leon massaged the lotion into my back. When the guys were done, we let them go. Letty had joined them in passing the football. I looked over at Christina, she looked nervous.**

**" What's wrong Christy? ". I asked. She slowly looked over, a tear falling down her face. She opened her mouth, as if she was about to tell me something, but it soon turned into a gasp, as she looked behind me. I looked behind me. I nearly fainted. **

**" Hey Angie ". The man said grinning mischievously. **

***~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~***

**            There ya go!!! Lol, who is this mystery man? Is Christy pregnant? Hmmmmm…Gee I wonder…lol,**

**Aight, now go review! What the hell ever happen to all the ppls dat were reviewing my story!?!  Hope u guys enjoyed the chapter! I luv u all!!!!!!!! Peace Out**

*** Amanda ***


	12. He's Back

Hey guys, srry it has taken me so long to update! Ive been busy wit skool and shyt, well, here is chapter 11!

* Chapter 11 *

** Angelina's p.o.v. **

            I looked back, my eyes filled with fear. I couldn't believe who was standing behind me. After all of these years, he had finally come back. Well, it was too late, because I didn't want him back anymore, I didn't need him anymore.

" J.C.? ". I said trembling with fear.

" Yes darling? ". He said smirking. I stood up, not knowing what to do. 

" What are you doing here? ". I whispered.

" I came back for you, what else would I want? ". He said pulling me towards him.

" Bullshit! You never loved me! ". I yelled pushing him away. Christina had also stood up, and came to my side.

" Oh, but I do Angie ". He said grabbing my arm, and pulling me towards him. 

" Let go! ". I screeched loudly.

** Leon's p.o.v. **

            I heard a loud screech coming from Angelina. I whipped around, and dropped the football, running towards her. I punched the guy, tackling him to the ground. Dom and Vince quickly pulled me off, pushing me aside. The guy tried hitting Dom, but failed miserably as Dom knocked him unconscious. I got up from the floor, and walked over to Angelina, who had a shocked face on.

" Baby? ". I said softly. She turned around, softening her expression. " Who was that? ". I asked placing a hand under her chin. She didn't say anything. She curled up into my arms, and cried softly on my shoulder. I looked over at Vince who looked back at me. Christina was crying too. 

" Come on, lets go talk at home ". Dom said, putting an arm around Letty, and leading the way to the cars. We followed, getting into our cars. We left the guy there unconscious, hopefully we wouldn't have any more encounters.

** Christina's p.o.v. **

               Shit, J.C. was back, which meant that the whole crew was back. If Mario ever found out I might be pregnant, with Vince's child…god, I don't want to know what he would do. Dom was going to make us tell our whole life story when we got home, I know he will. I took a deep breath, letting my head rest on Vince's shoulder as we reached the house.

** Angelina's p.o.v. **

            I sat there next to Leon crying my eyes out. I didn't need this shit now, I finally got rid of Zach, and now the past was back to haunt me. 

" Baby ". Leon called out to me again. I looked up from his shoulder. " Were gonna get through this right? ". He asked. I smiled faintly.

" Yea, definitely ". I said smiling at him. He smiled back, and parked in front of the house. He kissed me softly, and then got out.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Hey all of u lovely ppl! Sorry da chapter wuz short, but im packed wit skool work! Sorry! Oke, now u can all review! Tanku all! Luv Ya!!!!!!! Peace Out!!!

*Amanda *


	13. Confessions

Hey guys, thanx to all of u who have updated! Srry for taken so long, I hope u enjoy the chapter. Hea ya go:

~* Chapter 12 *~

** Christy's p.o.v. **

            As I had imagined, Dom had made us all gather in the living room for a family meeting type of thing. 

" Ok girls, spill it ". Dom said resting a hand on his cleanly shaven head. I looked at Angelina begging for help. She searched my eyes, and then started telling our story. When she was finished, the whole team was spaced off, lost in their own thoughts. 

" Well… ". I said trailing off, expecting the team to burst out with questions. Vince snapped out of his thoughts, and looked up at me. 

" If that was J.C., then where is Mario? ". He asked confused. My head snapped up and looked at Jasmine. 

" Holy shit ". She whispered to herself. " If J.C. is here, then so is Mario…and he wont be to happy to see you with someone else ". Fear crossed Angelina's face. 

" He's gonna find out, and theres going to be trouble ". I said looking at Dom. 

" No, because they're out numbered by us ". Dom said chuckling. A smile appeared on my face as I imagined Mario getting pounded by the team. 

" Yea, but what if there are more people in the crew now? ". I asked mainly myself.

" Why don't we all just sleep on this, and we'll work it out tomorrow ". Dom concluded wrapping an arm around Letty, and leading the way upstairs. The team agreed and went into their own rooms. Leon had grabbed Angelina's hand, and was already halfway up the stairs. 

" Angie, I need to talk to you! ". I shouted running up the stairs. Leon let go of her, and I dragged her into what was supposed to be our room. 

" I'll meet you in the room babe ". Vince shouted. I nodded, and closed the door to the room. 

" What is it? ". Angelina asked confused.

" Angie…I-I-I think I-I-I'm ". I stuttered.

" Yea? ". She said running a hand through her hair.

" IthinkI'mpregnant! ". I blurted out.

" Whoa, slow down, and take a deep breath ". She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

" I think I'm pregnant ". I whispered. Angelina sat there shocked.

" WHAT!?! ". She shouted in disbelief.

" I'm not sure, it's just that I've been throwing up a lot, and I haven't gotten my period… ". Angelina cupped her mouth and screamed into her hand.

" It's Vince's right? ". She asked. 

" Of course it is, who's else would it be? ". I said hitting her arm for making such a stupid question.

" Oh my god…look, why don't we go to the doctors tomorrow? ". Angelina asked.

" Yea, but what excuse are we going to use to get out of the house? ". I asked her thinking.

" Don't worry, I'll do all the work, your job is to follow me ". She said chuckling. How the hell could she find this amusing! I nodded in agreement, and followed Angelina out the door. I went into Vince's, and she went into Leon's room.

** Angelina's p.o.v. **

            I said goodnight to Christina, and went into my room where Leon was patiently waiting. I crawled into bed, eventually landing in his arms. I kissed him softly, and slowly straddled him. I pulled away, and put a hand in front of his face to prevent him from kissing me again.

" Leon, I need you to do me a favor ". I said pouting. 

" Oh god ". He said throwing his head back. I giggled, and hit him softly on his chest.

" Babe, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you aight? ". I asked getting off of him, and sitting next to him cross-legged. He nodded putting on a concerned face. I took a deep breath, and let it out.

" Christy might be pregnant ". I blurted out. His mouth dropped. I placed my hand under his chin, and closed it. He shook his head and pulled away.

" This is Vince's baby were talking bout right? ". He asked. I nodded.

" Whoa, what do you mean you THINK? ". He shouted. I shut him up and started to explain.

" We don't know for sure yet, and this is where you come in, I need you to get Vince out of the house tomorrow ". I finally asked him, and he goes crazy. 

" No, no way am I going to take part in this-this-this thing you guys are trying to pull ". He said getting off the bed and shaking his head. 

" Please Leon, I'll make it worth your while ". I said walking up to him licking my lips. He went limp, and looked at me weakly. I giggled softly.

" Oh come on Angie, don't-don't-don't do that! ". He shouted as I threw my top onto the floor.

" Make a decision now Leon, or say good-bye to pleasure for at least a month ". I said grinning evilly. 

" You wouldn't ". He said placing his hands on his hips. 

" Try me ". I mouthed. 

" OK, OK! ". He said raising his hands as if to surrender. I chuckled softly then put my arms around his neck softly biting at his jaw…

** Christina's p.o.v. **

            I walked into Vince's arms slowly. I could feel him searching my eyes for something. 

" Is something wrong baby? ". He asked concerned. I shook my head. He placed a hand behind my head, and leaned forward kissing me softly. " Just want you to know that I'll always be here for you ". He said pulling away. I swallowed my tears, and smiled. He kissed my forehead, and turned over to turn off the lights.

" V ". I called out. He turned around and looked at me. " I love you ". I confessed. He reached over bringing me into a hug. I snuggled into his chest and started crying.

" I love you too ". There, he had said it. What if I was pregnant? Would he still love me? Or abandon me? My mind wandered off, and I soon fell asleep in his arms.

** Vince's p.o.v. **

            Something was up with Christina, I didn't know what, but I would soon find out. She had been acting distant lately. There was this morning that she was throwing up…but that could have been from drinking, wait, Christy doesn't drink! Could she be pregnant? That's all I could add up to, that's probably why she was so worried that Mario might come back. About him finding out that she was carrying my child. Was it even my child? I cursed at myself for coming to conclusions like that, surely if she was pregnant she would have told me? Or maybe she thought that I would leave her. How could she ever think that? I made plans to talk to her tomorrow. I needed to know what was up. I put my arm around her small torso, and fell asleep.


	14. Truth Is Reveiled

Hey chicas y chicos! I've been lazy lately, so srry for the delay again! Hehe, midterms this week 2, so I prolly wont update dis week, if I can I will, but I cant promise u anything! Shout outs 2:

Twilight's Mysteries:  Hey grl, well, first lyk I mentioned before, Christy doesn't drink, and she has been acting distant lately, I hope that answers ur question. And I wouldn't say V wuz stupid, I mean the whole movie all he said wuz dat Brian wuz a cop, and hey, turns out he wuz ryt after all. Umm don't worry I didn't take ur review as a flame lol, I just don't lyk it when ppl give me attitude in their reviews, dats wut got me pissed off wit Litl A, glad u lyk da story chica, keep reviewing!

Thanx to all the rest of u! Heather, DomLetty4eva, Koty m, Lynn, Alexia, tc, shimmergirl, tempest, and SleepyMonkey241!

~* Chapter 13 *~

** Angelina's p.o.v. **

            I woke up to Leon's voice. My eyes fluttered open and my eyes fell on Leon. He stood kneeled in front of me fully dressed.

" What time is it? ". I mumbled drowsily.

" 10:30, the team and I are going to go eat breakfast out, I told them that you and Christy needed to sort things out while we are gone, so take Christy to the doctor while were gone, ok? ". Leon whispered. I sat up on my elbows, and smiled at him. 

" Thanks papi ". I whispered throwing my arms around his neck. He chuckled and kissed me.

" Anytime ". He pecked me on the lips one more time, then stood up. " Drive carefully ". He said smiling down at me. 

" Yes Leon ". I said rolling my eyes. He winked at me then left.  Once I heard all the cars drive away, I ran into Christy's room. She was awake already. 

" Hurry up chica, we gotta be back here by the time they get back! ". She nodded and got out of bed. I walked back to my room, and started getting ready. I put on some sweat pants, and I wife beater, and picked my hair up in a ponytail. I splashed some water on my face and slipped on my Air Force Ones. I grabbed my keys, and rushed down stairs where Christina was gulping down a cup of orange juice. " You ready? ". I asked reaching for the doorknob.

" Yea, I think ". She said right before I opened the door. Well ready or not, she was going to do this.

** Christina's p.o.v. **

            I followed Angelina nervously. Maybe I wasn't pregnant; maybe it was something I ate? I got in Angelina's car, and put on the radio. ' Mama's Just A Little Girl ' was playing on Angelina's CD by Tupac. Great that's just the song I needed to hear! Angelina saw my nervousness at hearing the song, and changed it to ' Ghetto Star '. 

" You ok mami? ". She asked in a concerned tone. 

" Yea, just a little nervous ". I said squirming around. 

" A little? ". She said chuckling. I glared at her.

" Hey, no one told you to have unprotected sex ". She said holding up her arms as if to surrender.

" That's just it, I always have protected sex! ". I yelled.

" Then it was a gift from god ". She whispered. I never bothered to even look at the positive side of having a child. Sure I'm a little young, but there has to be a positive side of being pregnant. Seeing your own child grow up right before your eyes, knowing that you raised that child. A tear rolled down my eyes. Angelina parked the car, and we walked into the small building. In half an hour they called my name.

" Ms. Vasquez, the Doctor is ready for you now ". The speaker boomed. I pushed myself out of the chair, and found myself looking at Angelina. 

" Angie, can you come you come with me? ". I asked weakly. She nodded putting an arm around my neck. I reached for the door handle, but found that I had trouble opening the door.

" It'll be ok chica, what ever happens will happen, and the team and I will always be here for you ". Angelina whispered. I gathered up my strength and opened the door. What ever happens from here will be for the best I guess…

** Leon's p.o.v. **

            Vince was quite the whole morning. He had barely even touched his food. This was Vince we were talking about here, the guy who used to eat for 3 people. I knew he was thinking about Christina, It was so obvious how in love those two are. If Christina is pregnant, I think he'd be happy. V always told me he wanted a little girl, so he wont have to worry about her street racing or anything. Letty had smacked him over the head for that smart remark. Who the hell wouldn't like cars after hanging around with L.A.'s best street racing crew? We were all ready to go home. Hopefully Christina and Angelina were back. I needed to talk to Angelina. I was falling for her. I needed t know if she felt the same way I did, I needed to know if she wanted the same things I wanted. I wanted a future with this girl. I've never felt this way before. I guess it because the only girls I went out with before Angelina were skanks. I parked the car, and got out expecting anything from Christina.

** Vince's p.o.v. **

            I had a feeling that something big was waiting for me inside. Dom unlocked the door, and on the couch, laid Angelina and Christina. I instantly made eye contact with Christina. Her eyes were hiding something from me. Angelina ran up to Leon and hugged him. They're eyes seemed to speak to each other. Leon's eyes widened and traveled to Christina. Something was up. Mia, Dom, Jesse, and Letty, all went to the kitchen to get drinks. 

" Christy, we gotta talk ". I said putting an arm around her waist. She came with me upstairs into my room. I locked the door behind us, and dragged her over to the bed, where we sat down. " Wuts up, I know your hiding something from me ". I said looking straight into her eyes. She shut her eyes closed, and looked away. 

" Vince, I'm p-p-pregnant, with your baby ". She blurted out. I shock of excitement went through me. I smiled.

" That's awesome babe ". I said turning her around. She looked at me confused.

" Awesome? How could this be awesome? ". She yelled. Ok, well I guess that wasn't the right answer.

" You don't want to have a family? ". I asked hugging her. 

" Yes, no, I don't know! ". She screamed. " I love you, but I don't know, I guess I thought you were going to leave me after you found out I was pregnant ". She said wiping her tears away.

" Christy, I'm never going to leave you, the child just makes it even better ". I kissed her forehead. " I love you, and I want to have a family with you ". I grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. She sighed and hugged me.

** Christina's p.o.v. **

            Oh my god, he wasn't mad! He wasn't going to leave me; everything was going to be ok! I tackled him with kisses. I caught his tongue with mine, and moaned into his mouth. Vince reached over and rubbed my stomach. Nothing could part us now; everything was finally going my way.__


	15. A Perfect Life

Hey guys! Sowie I took so damn long, but I needed time to sort things out! Thanx to everyone that has reviewed! You guys are my inspiration, so plz keep it up! Shout Outs:

Izzy (Northshorenative64@hotmail.com): Wow chica hey! So I have a fan here? Lol, I feel luved, glad u stopped to review, ur review really encouraged me, here I am thinking im a bad writer, thanx gurl! Lol, happy u feel da same way I do bout flames! Nah, don't worry u don't have lousy spelling, look at mine when im not writing in a story! Hehe, bueno, heres the next chapter! Hope u enjoy it!

Mmmmocha: Hey gurl! Its oke chica, but plz try and update soon! Ur story is awesome! Thanx chica, happy u like da story, and as for ur question…I dunno, maybe there is summtin hidden, and maybe there isn't…u'll just have 2 wait and see! lol

Twighlight-Zone: Thanku soo much gurl! Ur reviews are great! They help me improve on my story and crap! Thanx for everything though, ima try to get better at my dialogue, thanx for being honest wit me chica! Plz keep reviewing, it helps a lot!

Thanx to every1 else 2!!! I luv u all! Now onto the story!!!

~* Chapter 14 *~

** Leon's p.o.v. **

            I woke up to a soft kiss. I opened my eyes and found Angelina looking at me wide awake.

" Hey Babe ". I said gently grabbing her face, and bringing her soft lips to mine. I kissed her sweetly and pulled away slowly. She gave me a warm smile, and cuddled into my arms.

" How do you think Vince reacted? ". Angelina asked laying her head on my shoulder.

" He prolly was happy, he always told me he wanted to be a dad ". I said pulling Angelina closer. God she was beautiful, I wish she could stop talking about her sister for just one second, and concentrate on us. I could honestly say I love her, and I was seriously considering asking her to marry me.

" Angie, we gotta talk baby ". I finally choked out. She sat up almost immediately, looking at me confused.

" About what Leon? Is something wrong? ". She asked nervously. No, nothing was wrong, everything is great, and I love you. That's what I wanted to bust out with, but I couldn't, not yet, I needed the right words to say it.

" You'll see, get dressed, were gonna go take a walk ". I said sitting up. She got up and started getting ready. 

** Angelina's p.o.v. **

            I was so nervous. I went to go grab my brush, but dropped it trembling with fear. It hit the tile floor making a clattering noise. I picked it up slowly. Images of Leon holding other women started appearing in my mind. Was he cheating on me? Did he want to break up with me? Did he find someone better? I grabbed my head, slamming the brush on the bathroom counter. I loved Leon, but I was to stupid too tell him, now I could end up losing him. I put my hair up in a messy bun, leaving two strands of hair falling at my face.  I put on my black booty shorts, and my dark blue jersey. I slipped on my black leather Addidas, and walked back to my room. I opened the door to my room, and found Leon fully dressed. He was wearing his baggy jeans, and a blue plaid shirt on top of a wife beater, and as always, his hair was slick back. He smiled when I entered the room. I gave him a half smile, and lead our way downstairs. Vince and Christina were still sleeping, I could tell, because I could hear V snoring all the way down the hall. I don't know how my sister could put up with that. 

" Yo Dom! Angie and I are going out, aight? ". Leon shouted.

" Ok ". Dom mumbled from his place on the couch watching T.V. I got in Leon's car, and drove to the beach. The ride seemed like forever, and it was very uncomfortable. I got out of Leon's car, clueless as to what we were doing here. He put his arm around my waist, and lead me out onto the sand.

" What is it baby? What do we need to talk about? ". I asked nervously, not knowing what to expect him to say.

" Angie, I want to know right now what you want from me. I love you, and I need to know if you feel the same way I do ". Leon explained. My mouth dropped open. Here I was thinking that he didn't want to be with me anymore. I stopped right in my tracks and hugged him. He looked at me shocked. 

" Leon, I thought you were trying to tell me that you were cheating on me or something! Of course I love you papi! I was just scared to tell you! ". I yelled happily. He grinned wolfishly, and picked me up, off of my feet. He didn't let me go, until I told him I loved him. For the first time in my life, nothing mattered to me, all my problems suddenly drifted away, and I knew what love felt like.

** Vince's p.o.v. **

            Everything was perfect in life. I had a perfect girlfriend, a great family, and now I was going to be a father. What else could I ask for? Before Christina, women to me were only there for sex, and sex only. I had never been so deep in a relationship before. Now all that was left to do in my life was to ask her to marry me. Then I would truly be the happiest man alive. I hugged her from behind, as she lead me outside to where the barbeque was taking place.

" Where are Angie and Leon? ". Christina asked no one in particular when she noticed they were missing. Everyone looked at Dom who was attending the barbeque.

" Leon told me he was gonna go out, he didn't say where though ". Dom said shrugging. We all shrugged it off, and went back to our business. Then it struck me. We hadn't told the team about the pregnancy. I took Christina's hand in mine, and lead her off to the side.

" Baby, when are you going to tell the team you are pregnant? ". I asked in a whisper.

" Don't worry babe, I got this ". She said giving me a peck on the lips, and walking away to talk to Letty and Jesse. I shrugged, and went to go help Mia in the kitchen.

" Yo Mia! Need any help? ". I asked walking into the kitchen. I found the poor girl struggling. Of course, Mia always trying to do everything her self, never asking for help. I grabbed the bowl of chicken salad from her, witch smelled delicious, and let her handle the condiments. Who ever ended up Marrying Mia, was one lucky son of a bitch, this girl could do everything. 

" Dom, everything's ready, start serving the chicken! ". Mia shouted. Dom turned around and nodded. I helped Mia, set the table, then sat down in my own chair, and waited for the others, I had done enough for one day.

** Dom's p.o.v. **

            I put all of the chicken on one huge plate, and put it in the center of the table. The whole team had found their somebody's. Leon had Angelina, V had Christina, and I had the best of them all, Letty. I winked at Letty as I took my seat beside her. A smile graced over her Latin features. I know I have made mistakes before, especially when I slept with Johnny's sister, but she still forgave me and stuck by my side. She was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, and I think that now was the perfect time to finally pop the big question. I want to marry her, and officially declare her mine, and have a family. Most people hated Letty, and only saw her as some cold heartless bitch, but she wasn't, I had always taken a liking to the saying " If you take the time to get to know who I really am, you'd be surprised " I dedicate that to Letty. If you took your time and really got to know her, inside, she was a kind warm hearted person. But of course, only the Team and I knew that, we were the only ones who had ever showed her compassion. I looked up as the last person sat down. 

" Damn, finally ". Letty snorted. I looked behind me, and saw Leon and Angelina walk in and sit down.

" Hey brotha ", Leon said patting me on the back. 

" Glad to know you missed me Lett ". Angelina said chuckling at Letty, and taking a seat next to Mia.

" Course I missed ya chica, you know I love you, even when I act like a cold heartless bitch ". Letty said grinning at Angelina. Angelina shook her head laughing. Leon took his seat at the other end of the table, and waited patiently for someone to grab some food. Christina got sick of waiting and served herself some chicken.

" You know the rules ". I said pointing to Christina.

" Ok, well, thank you god, and the holy spirit, for our food, and providing us with Nitrous, and of course Jesse, the mad scientist that makes up ways to make our cars go faster, and for my soon to be born healthy baby ". We all gasped at the last line. Did she just say soon to be born healthy baby?

" Your pregnant chica!?!? ". Letty asked unbelievingly. Christina nodded silently. " Oh My God Chica vas a tener un bebe!!! ". Letty shrieked jumping out of her seat to hug Christina. I looked at V who was grinning from ear to ear. I got up and walked over to Vince. 

" Congratulations ". I said opening my arms.

" Man I'ma be a dad brotha! ". Vince shouted giving me a bear hug. Leon was behind V when he pulled away from me. " Leon, I know you already know cuz of Angie ". Leon grinned and nodded.

" Congrats man, I know you've always wanted to be a father ". Leon said also giving V a bear hug.

" Hey man why didn't you tell me! ". Jesse shouted punching Vince in the arm.

" Brotha, I thought you liked surprises ". V chuckled putting Jesse in a headlock. He let go of Jesse, and patted him on the back. I looked over to Christina, who was now surrounded by all of the girls. Mia was crying of joy, as she called it. I stalked over to Letty and picked her up in my arms. I loved this girl, and I want to do something special for her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

** Zachary's p.o.v. **

            I had called up Mario and J.C., my sister's ex boyfriends. I had a mischievous plan for them to help me out with. I wanted to get Christina and Angelina back, for chasing off the biggest thing I ever had going for me…Veronica, I truly did like her, but once she found out my family's past, she disappeared from my life, without even saying a goodbye. I could have had a future with this girl, but that all flew away when Angelina dumped David. I wanted to get Dom back for bringing her into the criminal life. I hated them all, and I wanted revenge.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the wait! Now go review! Luv u all, Peace,

*Amanda* 

P.S. DomLetty4eva has gone on a vaca! So she wont be updating this week guys!!!! Srry!


	16. Letty's Big Night

            Hey guys!!! I'm so happy! I finally got my Fly CD (Johnny's old band), you guys should check it out, he has an awesome voice, and the songs are pretty good, I totally recommend the CD to anyone who listens to Incubus! =) Also a great band! Well enough talk about awesome bands, here's the next chapter! Shout outs:

DomLetty4eva: Hey gurl! Glad ur finally back, how wuz Washington? As for Letty and Dom…maybe…and maybe not! Lol, Congrats chica! Im proud of u!!! Now go update plz!!!!!

Paulgirl (TIAMAyela@aol.com): Hey there! Glad you like it!

Mexican N White Mami: Hey mixed bitch! Lol, j/k, so wut up? Yea, I'll help you fuck up Zach aight chica? Oke, now dat I updated, u have to 2!!!! HAHA! 

Gigles: Hey chikita! Welcome! Yay, u like my story! Well, heres your chapter! 

SleepyMonkey241: Bueno, you have to wait for the part with Zach, but this chapter is awesome 2!!!! So u betta read! Thanx for everythin girl!!!!

Happyhunting: Hey! Haven't heard from u in a while!!! Wuts up? Glad u like my screwed up Spanish chica!

Aight! Now onto the story!!!!!

~* Chapter 15 *~

** Letty's p.o.v. **

            My eyes fluttered open and fell upon a tray full of breakfast. I smiled and lifted my head up. The last time Dom cooked for me was our one-year anniversary, and that was obviously a long time ago. I inhaled the scent of blueberry pancakes and sat up, dragging the tray onto my lap. I carefully picked up the fork and knife, and started on the eggs.

" Is it good? ". I turned around swallowing the piece of food I had in my mouth, and saw Dom leaning on the door- frame. 

" It's awesome babe, thanks, what's the occasion? ". I asked innocently.

" That I love you, and I want to be with you forever ". He said walking over to the bed and placing a kiss on my forehead. I gave him a warm smile and pecked his lips.

" I love you too papi ". I said engulfing another piece of egg. He chuckled and laid down on the other side of the bed. " Want some? ". I asked pointing to the pancakes with my knife. He nodded looking at me hungrily. I cut a piece and fed it to him. 

" Mmmm, they do taste good ". He said flipping over on his backside. I giggled slapping his chest playfully. 

" How would you like to go out tonight? ". He asked smiling up at me. I looked at him as if he had just grown a second head.

" You and me? Alone? ". I asked confused. Dom had never taken me out, not alone. 

" No, I'm gonna bring the whole family, of course alone baby ". He said laughing at me. I gasped.

" Of course I would love to go Dom, where are you planning on taking me? ". I was very interested. Could this be the night?

" I was thinking Christy's, sound good enough for you? ". I had totally lost my appetite. Did he just say Christy's? The most expensive place in the world? Was this actually my Dom? This had to be the night!

" Hell Yeah! ". I screeched tackling him. 

" Good, our reservations are for eight o'clock ". I hugged him tightly. Speechless at to what I had just heard. After 6 years, he was finally treating me like a queen. What else could I ask for, except maybe a family of our own? 

" I'll see you then babe, gotta start getting ready ". Dom got up and started walking out of the room.

" But it's eight hours until we leave Dom ". I complained not understanding.

" Yes, that's true, but tonight is special ". He said with a grin. He kissed me softly then left. I let out a high-pitched squeal, and ran to Angelina's room. I ran in only to find Angelina half naked making out with Leon. I didn't care, I jumped on the bed, and pushed Leon off of her. Of course he fell on the floor, and started yelling at me.

" What the fuck? ". Angelina said confused by my actions.

" Angie guess what!!!! ". I yelled hoping on the bed happily.

" Damn girl, chill, what? ". She said fixing her hair.

" Dom is taking me out to Christy's for dinner!!! ". I yelled in her face. Her jaw dropped and she started screaming with me. Grabbing my hands, she dragged me to Christina's room. 

**Leon's p.o.v. **

            I woke up to screaming coming from Dom and Letty's bedroom. I slowly got on top of Angelina, and kissed her. She woke up and kissed me back, quickly licking my lips. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and softly massaged her tongue with mine. I tugged on her shirt, indicating to take it off. She ripped it off of her body and threw it on the floor. The door suddenly flew open, and in came Letty, pushing me off of the bed. I landed on the floor, and let out a yelp, as my back hit the hard wooden floor. 

" Shit Letty you wanna kill me?!?! ". I yelled. She didn't pay attention to me. Angelina started screaming too, and ran out of the room with Letty. I scratched my head, trying to figure out what just happened. I put on some jeans, and followed them. Now they had also gotten Mia and Christy jumping around screaming. Vince looked at me confused.

" What the hell is going on??? ". He asked me in the hallway.

" Brotha I have no fucking idea, I woke up, I started making out with Angie, the next thing you know, Letty shoves me off the bed, and everyone starts jumping around screaming? ". I said looking at V confused. He started scratching his head. He peeked back in side his room, but Mia kicked him out.

" Notice how I just got kicked outta my own room ". I nodded; these girls had definitely taken over.

" Dude, what the hell are they screaming about? ". Jesse said coming out of his room. Vince and I shrugged. 

" Why don't you try asking? ". I said pointing towards the room. Jesse shrugged, and took the challenge.

" Yo Mia, what's going on? ". He asked taking a step into the room. He didn't even get to finish the sentence before the door was slammed in his face. 

" Ok then…oh, Dom said we had the day off ". Vince said.

" Thank god, for once in our lives we got a Monday off ". Jesse said heading back to bed.

" Wish I could do that ". V said looking at the locked door that lead to his room. 

" You could use my bed dawg, I ain't tired ". I said pointing towards my room.

" You have to be kidding me, I wouldn't sleep in that bed if you paid me, I have no fucking idea what you and Angie do in there ". V said looking at me as if I was some psycho person. I chuckled, and headed down stairs. Half way down, I heard my name, and turned around. Angelina jumped from the top of the stairs. Luckily I caught her.

" You fucking crazy women? Could have killed yourself, then I would have no one to snuggle with at night ". I said frowning. She snorted. I put her down at the bottom of the stairs. " I still love you, even though your fuckin crazy babe ". 

" I hope so…anyways, do you know anything about Dom asking Letty to marry him? ". She asked innocently. I smirked.

" Why would I tell you? ". She frowned at me, and walked away. I grabbed her hand, and sat her on my lap.

" You know, we never finished- ". I cut her off by kissing her. I wonder where Dom is…

**Letty's p.o.v. **

            At six o'clock, the girls made me start getting ready for my big date. I had washed my hair, blow dryed it, and Angelina helped me curl it. Mia did my makeup, which came out beautiful. She applied black eyeliner, leaving a little bit of a curve at the end of my eyes, and a peach colored shine for eye shadow. She wanted me to look natural, the way Dom like me, so the last thing she did were my lips. She applied a copper toned lip-gloss on my lips. And with that, she declared my makeup done. I then went to my closet, I picked out a long cream colored dress. The dress showed off my whole back, making a V at the bottom of my back, and the straps also crossed in the back. The design was a light pink rose on the bottom of my right hip, which was embroidered in white beads. I was happy, that the dress showed some cleavage, but not too much. I then went to Christina, she had let me borrow her stilettos. They were also cream colored.

" Thanks guys ". I said looking at myself in the mirror. Then there was a knock on the door. " Come in ". Jesse came in and started drooling.

" L-l-l-etty, Dom is here, and you l-l-look awesome ". We all laughed.

" Thanks Jess, tell him I'll be right down ". Jesse nodded and closed the door. 

" Well, good luck Lett ". Angelina said giving me a hug. I received hugs from everyone, and then was forced to walk down stairs.

** Dom's p.o.v. **

            The guys and I waited at the bottom of the stairs. Jesse had told us that Letty looked awesome, but we had to see for ourselves. I heard a door creak open, then locked eyes with Letty at the top of the stairs. She looked like a queen. No one had ever seen Letty dressed like this. She looked gorgeous. I took her hand when she reached the bottom. All the guys gave me one of those good luck grins, and we left. 

" You look gorgeous babe ". I told Letty when we got to my car. 

" You don't look to shabby yourself ". She said with a flash of her amazing smile. I had picked out a black silk shirt, with some black slacks. I opened the door for her, and traveled to my side. Christy's was packed when we got there. I helped Letty out of the car, and lead her inside. 

" How may I help you this evening sir? ". The waiter asked.

" Hi, I have reservations for eight o'clock, it's under the name Dominic ". The waiter nodded, and took us to our seats. I pulled out the seat for Letty. 

" Thanks Dom ". She said sitting down. I sat down in my own seat, and started looking through the menu. The waiter soon came back, and we ordered. When he left I stood up.

" May I have this dance? ". Letty smiled, and took my hand. I was nervous, what if Letty said no? I decided to end all this waiting, and took the plunge. I got down on one knee in the middle of the dance, and took out my mothers ring.

" Letty, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me? ". A tear rolled down Letty's eye, and she nodded. I grinned, and put the ring on her finger. I got up and hugged her. Everyone in the room applauded for us. It took a few moments to register in my mind what had just happened, but we finally sat back down to eat. I was so happy, I was going to get married, finally. I felt so lucky to have her, now all we had to do was plan out the wedding.

*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

            So do u like it? Huh huh huh??? Lol, go review!!!!! Luv u all!!!!!!!


	17. Fallen Apart

Hey chicas! Glad all you ppl, enjoyed the last chapter with Dom and Letty! Always, wanted Dom to propose to her...=) anyways, this chapter for a change is gonna be long!!! So bring some popcorn with you! Shout Outs:   
  
Paulgirl (TiaMayela@aol.com): You'll see!!!!! Surprise ending!!!!  
  
Dreaminmylifeaway: Hey chica! Glad you like the story!   
  
Gigles: Hey chica! Glad you like my Dom and Letty chapy! So you love happy endings? Lol, wait till you see this one!  
  
Koty m: Hey girl! Whooooo! They're getting married!!!!  
  
SleepyMonkey241: Hey chica! Wow, how long has it been since I have im'ed you? Get back on the Internet girl! Oh, and please don't kill me at the end of this chapy!!!  
  
Mmmmocha: Hey chica, glad your excited! Now keep reviewing!  
  
Chikita-latina: Hey chikita! That's oke girl, yea, Dom and Letty are my fav. Couple to!   
  
Big Bad Draven: Hey! Yea, I can see that your hyper! But so am I! So it's all good!  
  
VinsGirl123: Yes, doesn't everyone love Dom/Letty? I think they should declare them the worlds cutest couple!  
  
DomLetty4eva: Omg! Girl don't read this chapy! Your gonna kill me! :: Hides under desk :: lol  
  
JRodriguez: Hey chica! Glad you liked it! Keep reviewing!  
  
Mexican Letty: Yo girl! Wut up chica? Sorry for last night, My mom started bitchin at me, and I couldn't get back on the internet! So, yea, this is the part where we hunt down Zach, and beat the shit outta him! You can kick, I'll punch! YAY! Now you go update! You cant quit writing cuz I wont let you! Latinas Rule!!! Besos!  
  
~* Chapter 16 *~  
  
** Angelina's p.o.v. ** (2 months later)  
  
I woke up to a soft tune from a guitar. I opened my eyes, and stretched my arms out. I looked at the far side of the room. Leon had taken out his guitar, and was playing a mellow tune. I smiled; guitars always seemed to sooth me. Over the past 2 months, he had taught me how to play. I pushed myself out of bed, and walked over to him.  
  
" Good morning." I said bending down to kiss him. I smirked; he had that face on again. That face that told you he had something on his mind. It was the third time this week he gave me that look. I didn't like it.   
  
" You wanna play?" He asked ending his solo, and holding out the guitar to me. I nodded, taking it, and sitting on the bed. I started playing the guitar part to 'Self Control' a song from Twice the Sun. " Your getting good." He commented as I finished.   
  
" Yea, but I still need to work on it." I handed him back his guitar. Vince also played. He was the best out of any one else on the team. Jesse played some too. " What's on your mind papi?" I asked for the millionth time this week. He ran a hand through his hair, and shook his head.   
  
" Nothing, I've just been meaning to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" He asked. His green eyes lingering on me.   
  
" Sure babe, is that what's been bothering you?" I asked concerned.   
  
" Nah, that's not even half of it babe." He mumbled walking out of the room. I hated when he did this. Every time he needed to tell me something, he always made me wait and suffer. I crawled back into bed, remembering that today was Sunday. The team usually slept in on Sundays. I switched on the T.V. and laid back.  
  
** Leon's p.o.v. **  
  
I finally grew the balls to ask out Angelina for dinner. When she finally said yes, I relaxed a little, but I was still nervous as fuck. I hated when she could tell when I was up to something, when she asked me questions, her dark violet eyes always penetrated mine, as if she could read me. I walked out of the room, stumbling down the stairs. I encountered Vince in the kitchen, which was weird, considering V was the one who slept the most.   
  
" What are you doing up so early?" I asked pouring my self some orange juice. He let out a huff and sat down.  
  
" Been thinking of proposing to Christy brotha." I almost spit out my orange juice.  
  
" Welcome to my world dawg." I said laughing at Vince who looked as nervous and tired as I did.   
  
" Your gonna ask Christy to marry you?" He asked stupidly. I looked at him as if he had just grown a second head. Why the fuck would I ask Christy to marry me?  
  
" No you dumb fuck, I'ma ask Angie!" I yelled throwing my toothpick at him.   
  
" Oh, sorry brotha, my mind is fucking dead, I didn't sleep last night." I shook my head in disappointment. Christina then walked down the stairs drowsily. Her perfect tucked in stomach had popped out and formed a small belly. I poured her some coffee and handed it to her as Vince took her into his arms, rubbing her stomach.   
  
" You guys look dead." She said noticing the purple bags under our eyes. I chuckled. Mia was next to come down stairs.  
  
" Oh my god, you guys need rest, look at yourselves." She said chuckling.  
  
" Yea, that's what I said, look at their eyes." I rolled my eyes.  
  
" Ok, fine! I give up! I'll go back to bed!" I shouted running up the stairs. Vince grumbled as Christina pushed him upstairs. I walked back into my room to find Angelina watching MTV. I dove into bed, and hugged her body, bringing it close to mine. " Oh, by the way, our reservations are at 7:00." A smile took over her features.  
  
" Reservations? Just where are you taking me Leonardo Santos?" She asked adding her Spanish accent to my name.  
  
" Somewhere." I grinned. She turned off the T.V. and kissed me passionately. I pulled away, and slid down her body, laying my head on her stomach. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
** Christina's p.o.v. **  
  
I pushed Vince up the stairs against his will. He suddenly turned around halfway up the stairs, and picked me up off my feet. I giggled as he carried me upstairs. He opened the door with his feet, and threw me on the bed, and laid his body on mine. I moaned softly, as he kissed my shoulder, making the hairs on my neck stand up. He smiled and brought all his attention to my lips. He brushed his tongue along the opening of my mouth, and put some light pressure on my lips. I responded and bit his lip softly pulling it outward. I let go, and let his tongue slip into my mouth. After a couple of minutes, I pulled away, and made him go to sleep. After ten minutes of whining, he finally gave up, and went to bed.   
  
~*12:00 in the after noon*~  
  
I woke up to a very nice wake up call. I smiled as Vince found my weak spot. He trailed hot kisses down my neck.  
  
" Christy, will you go out with me tonight?" I gasped.   
  
" Your asking, me out on a date Vincent?" I asked laughing as he winced at his full name.  
  
" Yea..." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck. " The reservations are for 7:30." He said wrapping his arms around me, and dragging me on top of him.  
  
" Awesome." I whispered licking his ear. He smiled and got on top of me...  
  
** Angelina's p.o.v. **  
  
I woke up at 12:20, and looked down at my stomach, which Leon was using as a pillow...  
  
" Leon." I muttered ruffling up his hair. He shook his head and looked up grinning at me.  
  
" My tummy is not a pillow!" I said frowning.  
  
" It is for me, I'm special!" Leon whined. I smirked at him, and tried wriggling out of his grasp.  
  
" Oh no you don't! I'm not done napping!" I placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face.  
  
" Well, you don't have bags under your eyes anymore, so you're fine, now get up." He glared at me, and then got up.  
  
" You remind me of a four year old." I said chuckling.  
  
" Oh yea?" He pounced on me, and started tickling me.  
  
" No...Leon...please...stop!" I said in between breaths. He finally stopped. And I grabbed a pillow hitting his back. He slowly turned around and lifted one eyebrow. He grabbed a pillow and we started a huge pillow fight.  
  
" What the fuck are you guys doing in there!?!" Christina yelled pounding on the door. We stopped and looked at the mess we had made. There were feathers everywhere.   
  
" Ummm.... nothing." I said trying to act innocent. Leon tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to encounter yet another pillow. I screamed and straddled Leon attacking him with a pillow. Christina finally opened the door, and ran in. She froze at the sight.  
  
" Ooooohhh, your gonna be in big trouble when Mia sees this mess!" Christina murmured looking around the room. Mia then entered, and her jaw hit the floor.  
  
" It was Leon!" I shouted shoving the pillow in his hands. Mia turned around to Leon, looking like the devil.   
  
" Naw Mia, she helped, it was her idea!" He said throwing the pillow back at me.  
  
" I don't care who the fuck it was! I want this room cleaned up NOW!" She yelled. Mia stomped out of the room with Christina trailing behind her cracking up. I looked back at Leon and we started laughing.  
  
~*5:00 at night*~  
  
" Guys! It's 5:00!" Mia yelled running into Christina's room where we were playing cards.  
  
" Oh shit!" I said jumping out of bed, and opening my closet. We had gone earlier to buy dresses, because Christy and I didn't own any. I picked them out of my closet and laid them out on Christina's bed.   
  
" Aight guys, I'm doing the make up!" Mia announced in the bathroom. I walked over and sat in a chair that Mia had dragged in. She applied Mascara, black eyeliner, and a clear lip-gloss. The rest consisted of Bronzes, and Browns. I smiled.   
  
" Thanks sis" She smiled and then waved Christina over. Her makeup consisted mostly of creams. I blow-dried my hair straight, and let it go. I walked to the room and picked up my dress. The dress was a deep red, and was strapless; on top it was like a corset, tying tightly in the back, showing some cleavage. The bottom was long, and reached my feet, it had a slit going up to my mid thigh. I slipped on my black stilettos that made me look taller than I really was.   
  
" Que bonita!" Letty shouted walking in.   
  
" Hey Letty." I said giving her a faint smile.   
  
" What's wrong chica?" She asked.  
  
" Nothing, just nervous, what if he proposes?" I asked shaking my head. Letty giggled.  
  
" Remember two months ago? When Dom was doing the same thing?" She asked holding out her hand showing me her engagement ring. It was beautiful, simple, but beautiful. It was platinum, and had a small squared diamond in the middle, and on the sides were two smaller ones. I smiled.  
  
" Yea..." I trailed off. Christina then walked in.  
  
" Oye! If these dresses don't make them drool, then I don't know what will!" Letty said smiling. Christina's dress was a long flowing cream gown. It was a spaghetti strap, and its skinny straps covered her whole back. Christina and I smiled at each other nervously. Even though she was pregnant, she still looked beautiful. " Bueno, just wanted to let you know that the guys are waiting down stairs, good luck." And with that she left.  
  
" Ready?" Christina asked. I nodded, and she lead me out of the room. We walked down the stairs together, receiving whistles and catcalls from all of the guys. I smiled at Leon, as he took my hand helping me down the last two steps. For once we all looked classy. He was wearing a cream-colored dress shirt, with some black slacks. Vince had put on a white dress shirt with white slacks. Christina gave me a wink before getting in Vince's car, and then we went our own ways.  
  
" You look awesome babe." He said starting up the car with a roar.   
  
" Don't look to bad yourself." I replied smiling. He smiled back, and sped off into the night.  
  
** Christina's p.o.v. **  
  
We drove up to this very fancy French restaurant. Vince walked over to my side, and opened the door for me. I smiled as he helped me out and grabbed his hand.   
  
" Hi, I have reservations for two, under the name Vincent." He said never taking his eyes off of me. I giggled as he used his full name. The waiter came and sat us down. I was so nervous; my appetite had disappeared completely. I ordered a bowl of salad, and left it at that. The waiter took our menus away and Vince grinned at me. " Christy, can I ask you something?" He asked. I took a deep breath and said,   
  
" Yea, sure, what is it?" He got down on one knee, and smiled up at me.   
  
" Christina, will you marry me?" I almost fainted. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and I nodded. He took the ring out of its box, and placed it on my finger. All of a sudden I saw someone all in black kick Vince in the stomach, and knock the wind out of him. Vince fell heaving on the floor. That person grabbed me holding a gun to my head, and lead me outside, shoving me in a car.   
  
" Let me go!" I yelled, but it was too late. They started the engine and peeled off down the street. The man ripped off his ski mask and revealed Mario. I gasped.  
  
** Angelina's p.o.v. **  
  
Leon took my hand and helped me out of the car. He lead me into the restaurant. It was a very fancy Latin restaurant. Salsa was blasting in the background. I hugged Leon.   
  
" Knew you would like it." He said grinning. He knew I loved Latin places. " Hey, reservations for two, under the name Leon." The waitress nodded and lead us to our table. We ordered our food, and the waitress left us in peace. " Wanna dance?" He asked holding his hand out. I smiled and took it.  
  
" When did you learn how to dance salsa?" I asked as he spinned me.  
  
" I've got my ways." I shook my head and followed his lead shaking my hips to the music I grew up hearing.   
  
" Aight, party's over." Someone said holding a gun up to my temple. Leon backed away terrified.  
  
" Touch her, she's dead." I then recognized the voice. J.C. I didn't dare move, he had shot many before me.   
  
" I love you." He whispered as J.C. lead me out of the restaurant. He shoved me in the backseat of a car.   
  
" Christy?" I asked looking at my sister.   
  
" He - proposed." She said in between sobs. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I took her into my arms.  
  
" Shhh chica, it'll be ok." I lied. It wasn't going to be ok; everything had just fallen apart. They took us to the house to get our things, to our surprise no one was there, which made it even easier for them to kidnap us. Life was perfect...then with one single move...it had fallen apart again...I guess the meaning ' good things never last' is true.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ha! My Story is now COMPLETE!!! That's right, you didn't here wrong, I said my story was COMPLETE!!!! Now I am planning on having a sequel...if you guys want me to...so review and let me know what you think! Luv you all!!! Thanx for reviewing!!!!! Later,  
  
*Amanda* 


End file.
